Kumari Veda
by Rei Kinomoto
Summary: Nuevo episodio en la Saga de las Amazonas. La convivencia puede llegar a ser más exigente que los entrenamientos y más sufrida que las Guerras Santas. Como ser alumna de Shaka y no morir en el intento… y como ser maestro de Padma y no enloquecer en el int
1. Vacío

**Advertencia: este fic esta asociado a los Diarios de las Amazonas, por tanto, si no quieren un "resumen deportivo" de los capítulo 13 de Killer in me (Argesh Marek) y capítulo 21 Lux Aeterna (Zelha), deberán leerlo más tarde.**

**Sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo **

**Kumari Veda**

**Vacío**

En un primer momento esta idea resulta absurda, pero después de pensarlo un poco, descubres que es perfectamente factible: se puede morir en vida.

Tu corazón aún late en tu pecho, aún puedes ver la luz del sol cada mañana entrar por tu ventana y sentir su calidez; el aroma del incienso inunda tus pulmones y escuchas el canto de las aves, mientras saboreas el dulce gustillo de las naranjas en el desayuno.

Y sin embargo, todo aquello no significaba nada.

- Padma -alcé la mirada, encontrándome con la figura de mi Maestro que acababa de terminar su comida-. Considero que es hora de acabar con tu retiro. Has mejorado mucho tu actitud y el poder de tu Cosmo ha aumentado considerablemente. Hoy iremos al Coliseo para practicar debidamente, ya que dentro de pocos días, lucharás por una armadura; confío en que gracias al entrenamiento, te convertirás en una Amazona de Athena y que portarás este título con dignidad -concluyó con autosatisfacción, como si hablara más de sus propios logros que de los míos.

Me limité a asentir sin un ápice de emoción y consumir los últimos trozos de fruta de mi desayuno.

Durante los meses que duró mi confinamiento, tuve que escoger entre dejar mi actitud rebelde o perder la cordura en la asfixiante soledad del Sexto Templo. Si lo que quería era resquebrajar mi carácter, debo admitir que lo logró. Me volví la más obediente de las discípulas, siguiendo las enseñanzas de Shaka de Virgo prácticamente al pie de la letra.

- La vida es sufrimiento -me repetía el Iluminado una y otra vez-, y éste es causado por el deseo; la renuncia al deseo abre el camino a la salvación. Para lograrlo, debes entender que todo es pasajero, Padma.

Tenía sentido. Desde el momento de mi nacimiento, sólo había conocido el desarraigo, incluso, por más que hubiera intentado adaptarme a mi nuevo entorno y aceptar el papel que el destino me había otorgado, mi mundo se sacudía con violencia hasta destruir sus cimientos, cambiándolo todo sin el menor aviso y arrojándome despiadadamente a lo desconocido.

Convencida de que aquellas palabras contenían la verdad de la existencia humana, comencé mi propia cruzada contra mi Yo Interno, deshaciéndome de todo sentimiento de apego hacía las cosas o las personas, desechando el deseo, el odio, el amor y toda esperanza; con único fin de encontrar la tan ansiada salvación.

Pero curiosamente, mí desesperada búsqueda para librarme del sufrimiento, sólo traía un sufrimiento mayor: borrando toda felicidad del presente o esperanza en el futuro de mi corazón, expulsando de mi mente todo anhelo y aislándome del mundo con la meditación, sólo conseguí resquebrajar mi alma y arrancarla con saña de mi cuerpo.

Pensé que podría encontrar la luz de la que tanto me había hablado Shaka, sin embargo, solo encontré un abismo sin fin, sumido en la más completa oscuridad.

En ese momento descubrí que era un cascarón sin sustancia, que se limita a existir sin propósito ni camino, completamente ajeno a lo sucede a mi alrededor. En algún punto me di cuenta que perdí toda capacidad de empatía, que me eran completamente indiferentes los sentimientos ajenos e incluso los propios; de hecho, se podría asegurar que perdí la facultad de sentir en sí misma.

Todo esto se puede resumir en una sola palabra: vacío. Si aún puedo sentir algo, creo que así se puede definir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una pequeña introducción del fic.

Originalmente la historia de Padma no iba a ser esta, aunque esa alternativa aun la tengo en mente y espero poder concretarla más adelante, porque es de mi agrado.

Espero que les guste


	2. A la Sombra de Buda

**A la Sombra de Buda**

Los días pasaron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo salí del Templo de Virgo, aunque siempre nos dirigíamos al Coliseo por la misma ruta y lo más rápido posible, por lo que no pude hablar mucho, ni con muchas personas. Sin proponérmelo, me gané la fama de guerrera fría y peligrosa entre los que me vieron vencer a mis oponentes; algunos aplaudían mis técnicas, otros simplemente intercambiaban opiniones entres ellos, sin embargo, la gran mayoría prefirió tomar la opción más cómoda: temerme.

Pero entre los que me observaban con atención y los que huían de mi presencia, la única opinión que me parecía importante era la de Shaka de Virgo. Victoria tras victoria, después de derribar al infeliz que decidió retarme, invariablemente volvía mis ojos hacía las gradas buscando a mi Maestro, del cual siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

El imperturbable semblante del más cercano a un Dios.

De esta forma transcurrió mi breve entrenamiento fuera de la Sexta Casa, con varias críticas y sin ningún tipo de elogio por parte del Iluminado, tal y como lo hacía desde que me convertí en su discípula. Conducta que consideré perfectamente normal y propia de quien esta entrenando a una Amazona, una guerrera que debe estar por encima de cosas tan banales como los sentimentalismos, hasta pisé la arena del Coliseo. Por primera vez observé el entrenamiento de otros aprendices y la actitud de sus Maestros…

¿Por qué todo era tan diferente para mí? ¿Por qué era incapaz de obtener una simple "bien hecho" de él? ¿Acaso le parecía tan incompetente?

Cuando caminábamos hacía la Colina Zodiacal, después de mi último entrenamiento antes de los Juegos Vestales, fijé mi mirada en su espalda. La misma actitud austera, el mismo silencio, la misma postura con la que parecía ignorar mi presencia hasta que llegábamos a la Casa de Virgo. Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo arenoso del Santuario, preguntándome qué me hacía falta para que mis esfuerzos fueran de su agrado.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar ideas tan ridículas de mi mente.

Él es el más cercano a un Dios, así me lo dio a entender, así lo creían mis condiscípulos, nada de lo que haga me acercará a su poder y enfrentarme a él sólo me traería desdichas, como ya lo había comprobado. A lo sumo, sólo podía aspirar a seguir sus consejos lo mejor posible.

Convencida de esto, abandoné mis dudas y volvía mi estado de "paz" o de "vacío" como prefería llamarle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De esta forma comenzó la celebración de los Juegos Vestales, el gran día donde todo mi destino se decidiría con el resultado de una única pelea contra algún adversario desconocido. Donde cualquier técnica, por inhumana y brutal que sea, será permitida siempre y cuando sólo uno quedara en pie, siendo completamente indiferente que el otro terminara inconsciente o muerto…

- … así que un error podría ser fatal. Ten eso siempre presente, Padma -concluyó Shaka. Asentí sin pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de decirme.

En ese momento, me sentía más interesada por el ambiente en el Santuario que en el oponente contra el cual lucharía, después de todo, nada podía hacer al respecto. Había un extraño silencio, apenas era interrumpido por algún que otro murmullo, como si algo terrible sucediere si se atrevieran a alzar la voz.

En cierta forma, todos parecían querer comenzar este día como cualquier otro, restarle importancia a lo que iba a suceder. Pero sentía la tensión y la ansiedad de todos en el aire.

Con cierta sorpresa me encontré de pronto en el Coliseo, siguiendo a mi Maestro hasta el lugar donde los aprendices esperaban los combates. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Parada frente a la entrada, respiré profundamente, sintiéndome nerviosa por primera vez, pero antes de que diera un solo paso hacia el recinto, una mano se posó en mi hombro.

Lo miré extrañada. Ese no era un gesto común en Shaka

Por un momento sospeché que diría algo, pero el sólo se mantuvo en silencio mirando al interior de aquella sala. Algo debió hacerle renunciar a la idea que tenía en mente, porque dejó caer su mano y se alejó de mi rumbo a las tribunas de los Dorados.

Lo miré intrigada hasta que se extravió entre las columnas, e instintivamente mis manos buscaron el rosario en mi cinturón, el mismo que Shaka me había obsequiado en el momento que me aceptó como alumna. Sentí la superficie lisa de las cuentas que conformaban y por alguna razón me sentí lo suficientemente tranquila como para adentrarme en el recinto.

A unos pasos de mí, apoyada en la pared opuesta, estaba una mujer rubia y de piel pálida, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados en actitud pensativa. Le había visto antes, muchas veces le observé desde la penumbra de la Casa de Virgo mientras se disponía a salir de la Colina Zodiacal. Ella no era uno de los nuestros, sino una Asgardiana que estaba bajo la tutela de Milo de Escorpio y su nombre era Alexiel de Merak. Era curioso que nunca se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, a pesar de que pasó por el Sexto Templo incontables veces, pero hasta cierto punto es comprensible: si no conoces la existencia de algo, sencillamente no intentas buscarlo.

Despertó repentinamente de su meditación y clavando en mí sus enormes ojos azules, lo cual me provocó una sensación de déjà vu. Aparte instintivamente la vista ante aquel incómodo recuerdo, mientras ella parpadeaba sorprendida por mi conducta, aunque no tardo en tomar una actitud más serena y dirigir su atención hacia la arena del Coliseo.

- Así que también vas a competir por una de las armaduras -comentó de forma amigable.

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Padma.

- Pareces muy joven, ¿qué edad tienes?

- Quince.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Nepal.

- ¿Dónde entrenaste?

- La India y el Santuario.

- No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? -preguntó alzando una ceja. Yo simplemente me limité a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza-. Pobre de tu Maestro, debe ser difícil para él saber qué pasa por tu mente.

- Él no es de los que les agrade mucho conversar -comenté tranquilamente, mientras Alexiel sonreía por haberme logrado sacar más de un par de palabras-. En todo caso, Shaka se concentró en…

- ¡Shaka! -exclamó de repente, sobresaltándome-. ¿Tu maestro es Shaka de Virgo? -asentí, aún tensa-. Pero pensaba que el no tenía alumnos, mucho menos una alumna…

- No eres la única -respondí estoicamente.

Demasiadas veces me había topado con ese comentario, incluso llegué a pensar que las únicas personas que sabían de mi existencia eran el Patriarca, Mu, Kiki, Dohko, Milo, Máscara de Muerte y Chloe, siendo estos tres últimos meros encuentros accidentales.

- ¿Y qué tal es la Bar... er... Shaka como Maestro? -preguntó con curiosidad, aunque no pude evitar mirarla con extrañeza al darme cuenta que iba a decir algo diferente.

- Es muy estricto. Generalmente en enseñaba en el Jadín de las Saras, eso lo hacía todo un poco más llevadero…

- ¿Jardín de las Saras? -asentí ligeramente.

De pronto, me encontré a mí misma conversando fluidamente con la nórdica, acerca de mi lugar favorito dentro del Templo de Virgo. Aquel hermoso jardín escondido que me dio algo de alegría en aquellos meses.

La aprendiza de Capricornio no tardó en llegar y cuando se enteró de quien era mi Maestro tuvo la misma reacción de la valkiria… sólo que mucho más estridente.

Finalmente los Juegos comenzaron. La primera en luchar Alexiel, un rápido enfrentamiento en que la Asgardiana empaló sin piedad a un sujeto mentalmente enfermo.

La pelea de Zelha fue… rara.

Muchos intercambios verbales sin sentido, en un principio, y en los cuales Friedrich la acusó de prostituta y a los Dorados de venderse por sexo; además blasfemó contra la Orden y contra la propia Athena. ¿Cómo es que este hombre pretende formar parte de los Santos?

Alce la vista hacía el palco de los Dorados. La mitad de ellos se veía notoriamente molestos… la otra mitad tenía claras intenciones de saltar a la arena y despellejarlo vivo.

Finalmente todo terminó como debería: Friedrich tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, Zelha como nueva Amazona de Athena y los Dorados más aliviados, por no decir visiblemente felices con el resultado.

De pronto escuché mi nombre y sin siquiera pensarlo, me dirigí al centro del campo de batalla.

Olvidé todo a mi alrededor y centré todos mis sentidos en la mujer que tenía en frente. Alexa, aprendiza de Piscis, era notoriamente más alta y más atlética que yo, sin contar me sacaba unos cinco años de diferencia en edad, así que era evidente que ella tenía la superioridad física. Si quería vencerla, entonces tendría que utilizar mi Cosmo…

De pronto se lanzó hacía mi gritando como una fiera para mi completa sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera si quiera adoptar una posición defensiva, me golpeó en el estomago. Me tambaleé y apenas logré colocar mis brazos para contener una patada que me arrojó contra una de las paredes del Coliseo, agrietándola seriamente.

Aún aturdida, pude percibir como se acercaba a gran velocidad. Pero esta vez no le permitiría tener la ventaja.

Solo debía esperar…

Un poco más…

Ya casi…

- ¡Gané! -proclamó en el instante en que la vi aparecer entre la nube de humo.

- ¡Ahora! -grité, mientras esquivaba el golpe que tenía por objetivo destrozarme la cara por milímetros, y contraatacando utilizando toda mi fuerza contra su estómago.

Rodó por el piso, pero pronto se recuperó y comenzó a atacarme sin darme un segundo de tregua. Casi entré en pánico al darme cuenta que estaba recibiendo muchos más golpes que los que lograba asestar. No importaba que yo utilizara las mejores técnicas de defensa que conocía, tampoco que mi velocidad fuera muy superior, ni siquiera el hecho de que mis golpes hicieran más daño que los suyos; mi cuerpo se desgastaba mucho más rápidamente, mientras Alexa aún seguía resistiendo.

En ese momento, dejé de ser una persona para convertirme en un animal intentando sobrevivir. Mis ataques se hicieron mucho más agresivos, dirigidos a puntos vitales y con toda la intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible. En medio de mi desesperación, lancé un golpe dirigido a su estómago, pero sólo encontré aire.

Ya no estaba en mi campo visual…. Me dejé llevar… ¡Cometí un error!

"… _así que un error podría ser fatal, ten eso siempre presente Padma…"_

Con horror sentí como un brazo, venido de la nada, apresaba mi cuello con una llave y me levantó hasta que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. El aire dejó de llegar a mis pulmones y abrí la boca con desesperación, mientras con su otra mano parecía querer arrancarme la cabeza.

- Lo siento, no es nada personal, pero sabes que sólo una puede ganar -me murmuró al oído aplicando aun más fuerza sobre mi nuca, tensando mis vértebras hasta el borde la ruptura. Intenté gritar pero apenas salió un susurro que no pude reconocer como mío, mientras mi visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa-. Ya debes estar conciente de que no puedes ganar, soy mucho más poderosa que tú y dudo que tu cuerpo pueda resistir más -me sacudí en un inútil intento de librarme de ese mortal abrazo-. Acabemos con esto. Sólo finge que has perdido la conciencia y te ahorras todo este sufrimiento.

¿Esto era todo? ¿Así terminaría? ¿Eligiendo entre morir decapitada o conservar la vida a costa de mi honor y el de mi Maestro? Si no decidía que hacer, pronto moriría asfixiada. Ya podía sentir como la energía de mis Chakras se drenaba por mis heridas al igual que mi sangre…

La energía de los Chakras… ¡El Sakti!

Shaka me había enseñado como manipular la energía acumulada que mis Chakras para aumentar mi Cosmo. Pero esto era peligroso, si lo hacía de forma descontrolada podía hacerme mucho daño, como si tus entrañas explotaran desde dentro...

Tal vez, pueda hacer lo mismo con otra persona, pero todos los Chakras están fuera de mi alcance… excepto…

Sahasrāra… el Chakra de la cabeza.

Reuniendo mis últimas fuerzas, levanté mis manos y las llevé hasta su cabeza.

- ¡Tonta! Qué no entiendes que es inútil… -gruñó cerrando aun más la llave. Mi cuello crujió peligrosamente, mientras el hilo de sangre que salía por mi boca se hacía más abundante. Le clavé las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y comencé a reunir mi Cosmo en mis manos, en un último y desesperado intento de sobrevivir. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en esto, buscando su punto de energía. De pronto la presencia de Alexa ya no parecía tan segura como antes, hasta comenzaba a sentir pánico en su voz-. ¿Qué… qué estas…?

- Sakti… - susurré de forma inaudible, liberando toda la energía que pude en su Chakra.

Ella gritó. Gritó como nunca había escuchado gritar a nadie, mientras yo caía de rodillas tratando de no caer inconsciente y sintiendo como me volvía la vida en cada bocanada de aire. Por algún milagro logré colocarme de pie una vez más, sintiéndome fuerte por primera vez desde que pisé la arena. Decidida a ponerle punto y final a aquella pelea, saqué el rosario de mi cinturón y lo tomé con ambas manos, sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer que ahora aullaba de dolor, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, mientras su sangre brotaba sin control de oídos, nariz y boca.

Esta vez no cometería errores, ya no tendría una segunda oportunidad.

- ¡TENBU HORIN! – exclamé con todas mis fuerzas, llevando mi Cosmo al máximo.

Finalmente todo acabó. Alexa caía casi en cámara lenta, completamente privada de sus sentidos, mientras todo el Coliseo se hundía en el silencio. Escuché el golpe seco que anunció su derrota, mientras yo colapsaba bajo el peso de mi propio cuerpo, bañada en sangre y envuelta en arena. Y así, arrodillada en la pista, soportando todo mi peso con los brazos para no desmayarme definitivamente, me di cuenta que había sobrevivido contra todo pronóstico.

- Padma, Aprendiza de Virgo, ha ganado el encuentro -bramó de pronto el Patriarca. Todo el Coliseo rugió con este anuncio, había una nueva Amazona en la orden de Athena

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que el Patriarca Shion me concedió la victoria, sentí un gran sentimiento de pérdida, que no había experimentado desde que era una niña pequeña.

Miré a la chica con la que me enfrenté, aun inconsciente, tendida sobre el suelo del Santuario. Aquél que le echara una mirada rápida, hubiera jurado que era tan sólo un cadáver: la mirada vacía, las extremidades inmóviles y la palidez que había adquirido su piel, parecían confirmarlo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera "apagado" cuatro de sus sentidos, no quiere decir que la haya matado; dejé que conservara su olfato, así podría respirar hasta que todo esto terminara.

Si Alexiel de Merak no mató al demente de Eric y Zelha de Casiopea no cortó a la mitad al blasfemo de Friedrich, ¿qué motivo podría tener para acabar con su vida? A diferencia de ellos, el Cosmo de Alexa no estaba viciado por la maldad o la locura… y a pesar de todo, destruí sus sueños.

Como ella lo hubiera hecho con los míos, si los tuviera.

- La vida es sufrimiento… -recité en voz baja el inicio del primer sutra de Buda.

Así que no valía la pena lamentarse por lo sucedido, simplemente así funciona el karma, nos guste o no.

- De pie, Padma, Amazona de Plata de Pintor -dijo la voz del Patriarca.

Los destellos de mi nueva armadura me hicieron salir de mis reflexiones y obedecí la orden de Shion inmediatamente. Ante mí se encontraba Pintor, una hermosa armadura con la forma de un pincel y el color de las flores de loto, la cual no tardó en cubrir mi cuerpo.

Me arrodillé cuando Athena alargó ambos brazos y encendió su Cosmo, el más poderoso que haya sentido en mi vida, aliviando mis heridas y librando a Alexa de mi Tenbu Horin. No me volví a verla, pero si pude sentir como su Cosmo se hundía en la desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de que yo portaba una armadura.

- De pie, Alexa, Amazona de Plata de Piscis Australis -proclamó el Patriarca ante el asombro de todo el Coliseo.

De esta forma, Athena, la Diosa de la Justicia y las Guerras Justas, nos premió a ambas por nuestro esfuerzo. Le juramos nuestra lealtad al mismo tiempo y, curiosamente, me sentí mucho más serena al ver a aquella emocionada mujer portando a Piscis Australis.

Sin embargo esa tranquilidad duró poco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ignoro cuánto tiempo esperé en los pasillos del Coliseo a mi Maestro, pero fue el suficiente como para que decidiera sentarme un rato sobre la caja de mi armadura. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan agotada y dolorida como hasta ahora, y no sólo hablo de un malestar físico, sino también espiritual.

En medio de la soledad que me rodeaba, alargué mi mano hacia la luz que entraba por uno de los tragaluces del techo, dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran la brillante superficie de Pintor. Mientras contemplaba de los destellos rosáceos de mis guantes entrelazarse con los brillos dorados del rosario budista que cubría mi muñeca, recordé que las armaduras tienen vida propia y que son capaces de escoger a sus portadores según la afinidad que haya entre ellos, así que tengo una idea de porque lo hizo. Era hermosa, no hay duda de ello... y me la había ganado a base de sangre, sudor y esfuerzo.

Suspiré quedadamente y comencé a enredar entre mis dedos el rosario que Shaka me había dado, intentando pasar el tiempo.

Es extraño. Por mucho tiempo mi única meta en la vida fue obtener una armadura, la recompensa final del intenso entrenamiento al que me sometió Shaka. Supuse que eso me llenaría el inmenso vacío que sentía en mi interior, pero nuevamente me equivoqué.

Dejé caer el rosario, hasta que sólo quedó colgando de mi muñeca.

Recordé el momento exacto antes de salir de la arena, cuando, después de terminar mi juramento alcé mi vista hacia Athena, intentando saber quien era la persona a quien debía proteger de ahora en adelante. La Diosa, en apariencia una chica de mi edad, pero cuyo Cosmos emergía de aquel frágil cuerpo con un poderío y majestuosidad de la que sólo son poseedores los Dioses.

Ella percibió mi curiosidad, se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos, sonriendo dulcemente, emanando aquella energía que parecía envolverlo todo bajo su protección.

- Padma -escuché aquella voz que hablaba directamente a mi Cosmo-. ¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado?

Por un momento parpadeé confundida, pero de pronto todo el Coliseo desapareció, y me vi a mí misma a los seis años de edad, corriendo con mi vestido rojo por los pasillos de Kumari Ghar, riendo y chillando de alegría, completamente libre, sin las restricciones que me habían impuesto desde que había llegado allí. Sin dejar de correr, me volví hacía atrás, y allí estaba la figura alta y delgada de Rashmila, jugando y tratando de atraparme, pero siempre dándome cierta ventaja.

- ¡Te tengo! -exclamó capturándome en medio de mis carcajadas, cuando intentaba esquivarla para entrar a una de las habitaciones Me abrazó con cariño y contemplé aquel rostro sonriente, lleno de bondad y dulzura.

Recordé, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuán segura y feliz me sentía junto a ella, la única persona en todo el mundo que parecía comprenderme, y que a pesar de todas las prohibiciones y deberes que caían sobre mis pequeños hombros, me permitía ser lo realmente era: sólo una niña.

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré en el Coliseo nuevamente, el público rugía y Alexa ya se preparaba para retirarse. Entre el palco de los Dorados, logré ubicar a Shaka, quien mantenía una expresión extrañada mientras Dohko de Libra le comentaba algo. Perturbada, salí de allí lo más rápido posible y busqué mi puesto entre los nuevos miembros de la guardia de Athena.

Volví a enrollar el rosario en mi mano.

Aun no se cómo la Diosa lo hizo, ni tampoco sus motivos, pero con una sola mirada removió mi alma, sacó del olvido algunos de mis recuerdos más queridos y reveló la verdadera naturaleza de aquel vacío que se apoderaba de mi ser.

Era tristeza. En su estado más puro y destructivo.

Sin embargo, yo también pude ver algo en ella…

Un fuerte barullo llamó mi atención. Me volví hacia mi derecha y pude ver a Alexiel de Merak, rodeada por un nutrido grupo de Asgardianos, Guerreros Divinos y valkirias, que la felicitaban sin cesar, mientras un hombre rubio y de piel morena no dejaba de abrazarla. Milo de Escorpio hacía vanos intentos de atravesar aquella muralla nórdica para llegar hasta su alumna, pero le era absolutamente imposible, al punto que su rostro comenzaba a revelar frustración y enfado.

Y a pesar de todo, se veía feliz, hasta orgulloso de ella.

Involuntariamente desvié la mirada hacía el arco frente a mí, el cual marcaba la entrada hacía los palcos de los Caballeros Dorados, y de la cual partía una amplia escalera; pero no se escuchaba el menor sonido, ni se percibía la más mínima presencia, sencillamente no había nadie allí.

Una molesta sensación se extendió por mi cuerpo como veneno, corroyendo mi espíritu e inundando de dudas mi mente. Mientras el alboroto de los Asgardianos aumentaba, cada uno de mis músculos tensaba, haciendo que mis heridas dolieran aun más. Sin embargo, no me importaba, casi lo agradecía, porque tal vez el dolor físico podía disimular la agonía interior.

- ¡Felicidades!

Aquella simple palabra tuvo el efecto de un balde de agua sobre una hoguera. Me volví inmediatamente, encontrándome con un niño pelirrojo y con dos peculiares lunares en vez de cejas, el cual me sonreía alegremente manteniendo una pose de lo más jovial con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Gracias, Kiki -respondí sin salir de mi sorpresa, mientras, sin siquiera pedirme permiso, busco un poco de espacio sobre la caja de Pintor y se sentó justo a mi lado, por no decir pegado a mí.

- Tu Maestro ya se retiró de las gradas... ¿no tienes que irte con él a Aries? -pregunté con algo molesta.

- No, todavía esta en el Coliseo buscando a Zelha -contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Definitivamente este niño no sabe leer entre líneas. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato, escuchando los murmullos en alemán, finlandés y noruego de los Guerreros de Hilda, cuando de pronto, me preguntó con aire confundido-. ¿Dónde estabas? Llegué a pensar que habías vuelto a Nepal…

- Desde que llegué al Santuario, he estado en la Sexta Casa -murmuré contemplando las lozas de mármol del suelo del Coliseo, al tiempo que jugueteaba con las cuentas del rosario compulsivamente-. Sólo que no he salido mucho, ni muy lejos de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¡Entonces llevas meses sin salir de la Colina Zodiacal! ¿Cómo...?

- Así lo dispuso Shaka -acoté estoicamente, pero mis manos me traicionaron y tensaron peligrosamente las cuerdas del rosario, hasta llevarlo al borde de la ruptura. ¡Maldición, no puedo dejarme llevar de esa forma! Lentamente aflojé las cuentas del collar y continué con el mismo tono de voz-. El entrenamiento era lo primero, así que todo lo demás no era más que cosas mundanas... debía obtener una armadura y formar parte del ejército de Athena. -Y espero que esto lo satisfaga, porque nada de lo que he hecho ha sido suficiente para el Iluminado.

- ¡Y lo lograste! -dijo entusiasmado, pero pronto su algarabía se apagó al ver que no mostraba emoción alguna-. Pero no pareces muy contenta.

- Lo estoy -mentí-. Es sólo que la pelea fue bastante dura y estoy muy cansada.

De nuevo mi atención se centró en la tropa vikinga y Milo, que ahora reían a carcajadas, mientras una chica alta y de cabello turquesa le dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa a un muchacho de cabello fucsia, el cual tenía cara de quererla estrangular allí mismo.

- Yo creo que Shaka estará orgulloso… -soltó repentinamente el Lemuriano, para mi completo espanto.

¿Es que este niño podía leer la mente?

- ¿Qué… quieres decir?

- ¡Derrotaste a Alexa con un solo golpe del Tenbu Horin! -exclamó imitando la forma en había tomado mi rosario para realizar mi técnica, con mucho dramatismo-. Jamás pensé que alguien podría hacer eso. Además, ¿qué Maestro no estaría feliz de ver a su alumno ganar una armadura? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, como si la respuesta fuera absolutamente obvia.

Lo miré unos instantes y no pude evitar que algo de su natural optimismo me contagiara. Quizás tenía razón, después de todo logré el objetivo final de obtener un puesto entre los Santos de Athena…

- Su Santidad -dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Shaka de Virgo. Increíblemente, logré percibir un dejo de disgusto en sus palabras-, realmente considero que esto no es necesario.

- Así lo decidió Athena -le contestó tranquilamente el Patriarca, dando a entender que no quería seguir discutiendo el asunto.

Kiki y yo nos paramos de un salto, al ver la túnica negra de Shion descender por las escaleras frente a nosotros. Inmediatamente nos arrodillamos en señal de respeto ante el más sabio de los 88 caballeros, aunque ni él ni el Iluminado, que le seguía de cerca, parecían haber notado nuestra presencia.

- Señor -insistió mi Maestro-. No entiendo por qué tendría que… -el Patriarca se detuvo en secó en las escaleras y le clavó la mirada al Guardián de la Sexta Casa, silenciándolo de inmediato.

- Shaka, creo que tú entiendes mejor que nadie las razones.

Los Asgardianos se habían marchado, y sólo Kiki y yo permanecíamos allí, como testigos de una conversación, que se supone, no debíamos presenciar. Finalmente, Su Santidad se percató de nuestra presencia, sonrió un poco y nos saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de marcharse.

Alcé la vista, encontrando a Shaka de Virgo inmóvil en la mitad de la escalera, con el mismo semblante sereno, pero con los puños fuertemente apretados. Desde el peldaño más alto, Dohko de Libra y Aldebarán de Tauro nos observaban en silencio, aunque claramente incómodos.

- Maestro… -le llamé colocándome de pie y haciendo el saludo tradicional de la India, juntando la palma de las manos a la altura del pecho. Él se volvió hacia y mi me observó a su manera por largo rato, antes de comenzar a bajar nuevamente.

No puedo negarlo, en ese momento tiré a la basura más de un año de enseñanzas sobre el deseo y el sufrimiento que éste acarrea, porque realmente quería que, por una vez, tan solo una vez, el reconociera todo mi esfuerzo.

- Vamos -fue su única y fría respuesta cuando pasó frente a mí, antes de dirigirse a la salida del Coliseo.

Lentamente, separé mis manos y dejé caer mis brazos, sintiéndome como si alguien hubiera arrancado las entrañas. Tonta de mí, que puse a prueba una vez más el primer sutra de Buda... y nuevamente él ganó.

Respiré profundamente al tiempo que ordenaba a Pintor regresar a su caja.

- Adiós, Kiki… y gracias -murmuré a duras penas, levantando mi mano derecha a modo de despedida. El pequeño sólo me miraba con expresión apenada, mientras cargaba la Caja de Pandora y me disponía a seguir a Shaka.

Durante todo el recorrido hasta Virgo, no cruzamos palabra, como era costumbre, pero no podía dejar de sentirme decepciona e irritada al comprobar, que nada de lo que había hecho parecía tener sentido o propósito. Al llegar al Templo, Shaka se detuvo en la entrada del Jardín de las Saras, observando al gran Buda frente a nosotros por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

- Hoy concluyó tu entrenamiento bajo mi tutela -comentó girándose un poco hacia mí, pero ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle. Un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala, hasta que finalmente entendió que yo no respondería-. Será mejor que vayas a dormir temprano, mañana será un día agitado -murmuró.

Sin más, abrió la puerta secreta que unía la Sexta Casa con el Jardín y se adentró en él, o lo que era lo mismo, al lugar donde nadie debía molestarlo, dejándome completamente sola y aturdida, a la sombra de Buda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notas de la autora**

Como ya podrán ver, la relación entre Shaka y Padma dos no es buena, y ella es una chica de pocas palabras XD, pero con semejante maestro difícilmente podía ser el alma de la fiesta ¿No lo creen?

Me costó Dios y su ayuda hacer esa pelea, todo un mes para hacer algo tan corto, se que suena tonto pero así fue. Así que realmente espero que tanto sacrificio haya valido la pena y que les guste (si, me cuestan las escenas de acción)


	3. Simplemente Humanos

**Simplemente humanos**

- Así que la _bambina (1) _no sólo soportó el entrenamiento, sino que ahora es toda una Amazona de Plata, al igual que Zelha y Alexa. No sólo eso, Chloe es la portadora de la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer -se burló una voz a sus espaldas-. Supongo que eso quiere decir que gané.

La tarde ya caía sobre el Santuario, cuando se detuvo a la mitad de los pasillos del Coliseo y giró un poco su cabeza. En efecto, allí estaba, apoyado en una de las columnas y semioculto entre las sombras proyectadas por la luz del ocaso. No tardó en reconocer la silueta de DeathMask observándolo a pocos metros, con su mejor sonrisa sarcástica curvando sus labios. Frunció el ceño molesto, cuando notó que el Guardián de la Cuarta Casa se dirigía hacía él, con ese paso lento y ligeramente encorvado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- No recuerdo haber hecho alguna apuesta contigo, como para que digas que "ganaste" algo.

- Vaya, así que tienes una memoria selectiva, Shaka, porque sólo recuerdas lo que te conviene -le soltó el italiano, mientras le bloqueaba el paso-. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que dijiste cuando Athena decidió que entrenáramos _ragazze (2)_? ¿Y todo lo que me echaste en cara cuando Chloe hacía de las suyas? -al ver que el rubio no contestaba, prosiguió, saboreando su victoria-. ¿Al final quien tenía razón?

- Tu Armadura, al escoger a cualquier otro portador -respondió con sorna, borrándole la sonrisa por un momento.

Un silencio hostil comenzó a esparcirse por los corredores del viejo edificio, mientras los dos hombres se contemplaban desafiantes. Por un instante, realmente parecía que estaban dispuestos a encarar una batalla de mil días, para resolver una disputa que ya había durado años. Sin embargo, el Oscuro no tardó mucho en soltar una risita divertida que pronto se convirtió en una estruendosa carcajada, para luego simplemente encogerse de hombros.

- Sí, no tengo ningún inconveniente en admitir que mi aprendiz me quitó el puesto como Santo de Cáncer, que ahora domina el Yomotsu, que es más rápida y ágil que yo, y sin duda mucho mejor persona de que lo que he sido y seré en toda mi vida... -concluyó, mientras se dirigía a la hilera de ventanas con vista a la arena del Coliseo-. En todo caso, no tengo motivo para seguir con esta farsa de defender el amor y la justicia, eso nunca me importó y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. A diferencia de otros, puedo vivir perfectamente sin ser un Santo de Athena, sin necesidad de caer en crisis existenciales...

Calló cuando algo pareció llamar su atención. Sin mayores ceremonias, ignoró completamente a Shaka y se inclinó sobre el marco de la ventana, más cercana observando algo en una de las salidas de la arena del Coliseo. Sin ningún deseo de charlar por más tiempo y aprovechando el momento de distracción del Cangrejo, el Iluminado se dispuso a marcharse. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en las qué pensar, como para aguantar las necedades del sujeto más corrupto del Santuario.

- La mocosa creció mucho desde la última vez que la vi -comentó de improviso, haciendo que se detuviera en seco-. Es una lástima que no viva por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó con sequedad.

- No puedo negar que la entrenaste mejor de lo que pensaba, su Cosmo es poderoso, pero su cuerpo sigue siendo débil, muy débil -ronroneó casi con placer, mientras se sentaba en el marco y descansaba su espalda en la columna más cercana-. Alexa se dio cuenta de ello y faltó muy poco para que obtuviera la victoria, si no fuera porque se confió en el último instante. Pero llegará el día en que ella deba enfrentarse a alguien que la supere en poder y destreza, y entonces ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo no soportará tanto castigo. Pobre de ella, su destino dependería de la piedad de quien la derrote, y tú sabes perfectamente que la misericordia no es común en las Guerras Santas, ni siquiera entre nosotros. Qué lástima, Shaka, tu soberbia llevó a la tumba a dos de tus discípulos… y quizás dentro de poco sean tres -finalizó con misterio, al tiempo que se sacudía las manos y se colocaba de pie.

Máscara de la Muerte observó de reojo al Santo Dorado, sintiéndose complacido al ver cómo el Iluminado permanecía quieto, casi petrificado, detrás de él. Aparentemente, había tocado una fibra sensible.

- Ya no perteneces a la Orden, así que deberías marcharte lo más pronto posible -casi le ordenó, cuando pudo articular palabra.

- Está bien, pero antes de irme, hay algo que quiero preguntarte -susurró mientras giraba lentamente hacia él-. Dime Shaka, ¿qué te asusta más? Que tu y tu queridísimo Buda se hayan equivocado en algo; fracasar como maestro, como ya sucedió con ese par de imbéciles de Ágora y Shiva; o tal vez, lo que realmente temes, es que algunos de tus alumnos te supere, porque estoy completamente seguro de que tu ego no lo soportaría… sabes, yo vi sus ojos bien abiertos antes del Tenbu Horin -ironizó ante un nuevamente imperturbable Shaka.

- Cada persona aprende a manejar el Cosmo a su manera. Aunque se le enseñe una técnica con precisión, nunca la aplicará exactamente igual a como lo hace su Maestro. Esto se debe a que el poder y alcance de una técnica, varía dependiendo del Cosmo que posea ese individuo e incluso su propia personalidad. Eso ya lo deberías saber, Máscara.

- Entiendo. Así que la nena puede acabar con un Caballero de Plata usando ese Tenbu Horin, pero no con un Dorado... -sopesó sujetando su barbilla con su mano y echando una rápida ojeada hacia la ventana más cercana. Shaka frunció el ceño aún más, si es que esto era posible-. Bien, creo que ahora puedo marcharme en paz.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, ya no soy Santo y no tengo nada que hacer aquí -respondió con desfachatez mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada mordaz-. Claro, primero tengo que resolver un pequeño asunto. No deseo irme de este antro sin dar un último adiós...

De pronto, algo se cerró alrededor de su brazo y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, lo asía con tan fuerza que amenazaba con partirle el brazo en dos. Giró su cabeza de inmediato encontrándose frente a frente con el guardián de la Sexta Casa.

- ¿Qué clase de asunto?

- ¿Y desde cuándo te tengo que dar explicaciones, _Dalit(3)_? -le espetó, casi escupiendo las palabras, mientras Shaka no dudó ni por un segundo en aplicar más presión después de ese último vocablo.

Bien, si eso era lo que él quería no lo haría esperar más. Como que se llamaba DeathMask, se encargaría de partirle el alma a ese…

Y finalmente Máscara lo entendió. Un hecho tan absurdamente lógico que por unos segundos deseó golpearse a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y es que, por un momento, por un pequeño y glorioso instante, pudo escudriñar dentro del alma y la mente del hombre que algunos llamaban el Iluminado, y que por mucho tiempo estuvo más allá el bien y del mal, casi alabado como un Dios, y que sin embargo, muy en el fondo…

- Ya veo... -balbució con retorcido deleite-. Así que lo que realmente te asusta es descubrir que, a pesar de que dedicaste toda tu vida a ser "el más cercano a un Dios", eres tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros.

- ¡Maestro!

Se estremeció un poco cuando salió de su trance y se volvió hacía a mí un tanto turbado. Allí estaba, flotando sobre la flor de loto que decoraba el salón principal de Templo de Virgo, aparentemente demasiado concentrado en su meditación como para preocuparse por el mundo exterior.

Como siempre.

Ya le había llamado varias veces sin éxito, y justo cuando me había prometido que le gritaría por última vez antes de tomar mis cosas y largarme de allí, finalmente notó mi existencia. Nos miramos tranquilamente por un tiempo que no pude determinar, hasta que finalmente decidí tomar la iniciativa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Este... yo... hmmm... -callé un momento para organizar mis ideas-. Como usted mencionó ayer, mi entrenamiento terminó -junte las palmas de mi manos a la altura de mi rostro e hice una reverencia, mientras decía palabras que no sentía del todo-. Gracias por sus enseñanzas, Maestro.

- Al final, todo valió la pena -contestó bajito, casi en un suspiro-. ¿Ya te asignaron una cabaña?

- Sí.

- Bien, puedes recoger el resto de tus cosas en estos días.

- Llevé casi todo mientras usted meditaba, sólo faltaba esto -concluí mostrándole la caja de Pintor que reposaba en el suelo junto a mí.

- Entiendo -respondió con cierta sorpresa, tomó aire y, con el mismo tono de voz con el que acostumbraba sermonearme, prosiguió-. Sólo espero que de ahora en adelante tu comportamiento sea digno y no cometas ninguna falta.

- Usted nunca toleró que los cometiera -contesté, con lo que sonó peligrosamente un cercano a reproche, aunque para mi fortuna, él no lo interpretó de esta forma y simplemente se limitó a sonreír benévolamente.

Pero para mi desconcierto, esta sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante tomando una expresión casi alarmada, mientras su espalda y cuello se tensaba. Encendió su Cosmo, escudriñando todo el Santuario en busca de algo, aunque tras unos instantes, lo apagó y volvió a tomar una posición más relajada.

- Por lo menos, DeathMask ya no está en el Santuario -susurró en un tono ausente, como si pensara en voz alta.

Suponiendo que ya teníamos nada de qué hablar y aun extrañada por ese último comentario, lancé la Caja de Pandora sobre mi espalda y me dispuse a partir del Templo de Virgo sin despedirme.

¿Para qué? De todas formas sabía que no me escucharía.

Pero, ese último comentario...

Era un hecho bien conocido en el Santuario que DeathMask y Shaka se aborrecían mutuamente. Tan opuestos como el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad, ambos recorrían senderos paralelos y aparentemente diferentes. Así, mientras uno no tenía ningún inconveniente en sumergirse en el lado más sombrío de la naturaleza humana, aceptando sin sonrojos su propia depravación y hasta haciendo alarde de ella; el otro prefería flotar por encima de los simples mortales, buscando la perfección del Nirvana, renunciando a las bajas pasiones humanas. Por ello, resultaba muy normal para todos que no pudieran hacer algo más que discutir.

¿Pero que tan diferentes eran realmente?

Al fin y al cabo, hubo un tiempo en que ambos creían estar por encima de toda moral, ética o norma que los seres humanos hubieran creado, proclamando su propia superioridad basándose en su inmenso poder, y modificando a su conveniencia los conceptos del bien y del mal...

Hasta que cinco Santos de Bronce les dieron lecciones de humildad. Aunque apostaría que ninguno de los dos las ha aprendido del todo.

Por mi parte, a medida que bajaba por la Calzada Zodiacal y pasaba a través de los Templos, sentía que algo cambiaba para mí.

Una nueva etapa de mi vida estaba por comenzar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quien lo diría.

Vivía desde hacía meses en el Santuario, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de él

Eso se evidenció el mismo día en que dejé el Templo de Virgo y comencé a vivir sola, a las horas del mediodía, cuando fui al comedor en busca de mi almuerzo. Lo cierto era que, para ser hora de comer, el sitio estaba desierto y tan solo se encontraba una acongojada muchacha rubia que removía un gran caldero, soltando de cuando en cuando un suspiro de pena.

Tarde un tiempo en recordar su nombre. Sí, era June de Camaleón y en el instante en que pregunté por la comida, sonrió de oreja a oreja, y desbordando de alegre amabilidad me sirvió algo en un tazón que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda apenas lo vi: era una especie sopa de color amarillo mostaza y de consistencia babosa, que tenía un olor agrio y pequeños trozos de una cosa de color morado, que no pude identificar, flotando en la superficie.

Con aquella "sopa de verduras" (según palabras de June) en las manos, salí del comedor, haciendo vanos intentos por contener mi cara de espanto. Durante unos instantes, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de arrojar el brebaje al precipicio más cercano con todo y tazón…

¡Pero soy una Amazona de Athena! No puedo dejarme amedrentar por algo tan ridículo como una mala comida, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que consumir algo poco apetitoso.

Convencida de esto, hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol, recordando todas las enseñanzas de Shaka sobre no dejarse llevar por las pasiones humanas y encomendándome a Athena, a Buda, a todo el panteón hindú y cuanto Dios o Diosa hubiera en este mundo, me llevé una cucharada del potaje a la boca.

Esperé unos segundos.

La verdad es que no sabía mal...

En realidad...

¡SABÍA HORRIBLE!

Sin contenerme más, escupí todo lo que había probado (y que gracias a todos los Dioses no tragué), arrojé el tazón y corrí al arroyo más cercano para enjuagarme la boca y la cara, intentando recuperarme de la experiencia.

No sólo tenía un sabor que ofendería las papilas gustativas de los buitres, si no que aquella cosa estaba tan condimentada que había logrado penetrar a mi nariz hasta sacarme lágrimas, lo cual ya es toda una proeza en una persona acostumbrada a la muy sazonada comida hindú.

Ahora definitivamente entendía por que ese día la mitad de los bravos Santos de Athena habían huido a Athene y la otra mitad había preferido preparar sus propios alimentos.

Sin duda, esta era la primera e importante lección sobre el Santuario que todo recién llegado debía saber, y que más tarde Kiki, Aldebarán de Tauro, Dohko de Libra y Shun de Andrómeda me confirmarían: NADA que June de Camaleón haya preparado, puede ser comestible para algún ser vivo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de tan desagradable experiencia y con el estómago lleno gracias a las manzanas de un árbol cercano, entrené un rato y luego me dirigí a mi cabaña cuando las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo. Era un anochecer agradable, hermoso en realidad. El abrasador sol griego se ocultaba en el horizonte, y lo que antes era un cielo rojo como la sangre, ahora se tornaba de un pacífico color violeta, en el que las estrellas más brillantes de nuestras constelaciones guardianas, comenzaban a asomarse.

Me quedé un rato disfrutando del paisaje y la brisa fresca, hasta que oscureció por completo.

Al llegar a mi nuevo hogar, rápidamente desempaqué una estatua de Buda, el incensario y las varitas de incienso, acomodándolo todo sobre una pequeña mesa frente a mi cama. Encendí un fósforo para prender un par de palitos y dejé que su profunda fragancia llenara cada rincón de la choza. Me senté en posición de loto, tomé el rosario entre mis manos y me dispuse a comenzar mis oraciones...

Pero faltaba algo, una presencia. Abrí los ojos y observé a mi alrededor. No había nadie y solo escuchaba el canto e los grillos afuera.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que, por primera vez, estaba completamente sola y que ahora todo dependía de mi y mis decisiones. Desde siempre, para bien o para mal, alguien estaba a mi lado guiándome en todo momento: mi familia, Rashmila en Kumari Ghar y Shaka durante los últimos años. Sin embargo, ahora que finalmente tengo algo de control sobre mi vida y mi destino, sentí auténtico pánico.

Yo no estaba preparada para esto, no ahora, no de esta forma.

No tenía ningún objetivo o algo a que aferrarme para seguir adelante. Sí, efectivamente tenía la Armadura de Pintor, y por tanto, un lugar en El Santuario y el deber de proteger a Athena.

Y a pesar de todo... no dejaba de sentirme como una niña perdida.

Dejé mi rosario al lado de la estatua de Buda, y me fui a la cama en el justo momento en que pude encontrar mi manta.

Buda, en su gran sabiduría, enseñaba que esta resistencia al cambio es fuente de sufrimiento y que la forma de ponerle fin, lo que nos permite llegar a la iluminación, es la aceptación de que todo es pasajero. Sin embargo, todo cambio es difícil, todo cambio crea incertidumbre y la incertidumbre, lo desconocido, es la raíz del miedo. Por ello, es muy natural que los seres humanos se resistan a él si su antigua situación era de su agrado, pero incluso cuando el día a día es un auténtico tormento, muchos temen a los cambios.

Quizás por esto, era tan difícil alcanzar el Nirvana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En medio de la soledad del Templo de la Virgen, Shaka encendió dos varas de incienso y elevó una oración por los guerreros caídos, aquellos a los que había enseñado, pero que no supo proteger.

Dos varas de incienso y una oración, era todo lo que podía ofrecer a los aprendices que sacrificó en nombre de un ideal equivocado y de su propia soberbia. La misma que demostraba que, a pesar de su incansable entrenamiento y el gigantesco poder que había adquirido, aún estaba muy lejos del Nirvana. Un simple aprendiz de las enseñanzas de Buda, tan deslumbrado con sus propios progresos que era completamente ciego a sus errores.

En definitiva, simplemente un ser humano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Niña

Muchacha

Dalit: La sociedad india, paquistaní, nepalesa y bengalí (Bangladesh) esta dividida en un complicado sistema de castas, aunque se pueden identificar 4 grandes castas

Los brahamanes: sacerdotes, son la casta más alta

Los chatrias: clase político-militar

Los vaisias: comerciantes, artesanos y agroganaderos

Los sudras: sirvientes

Finalmente están los dalit, también conocidos como los intocables, parias, "sin casta". Son una clase tan baja que se considera fuera de los varnas (en sanscrito, casta). Los hindúes consideran que los _dalits_ son tan bajos como el excremento, y por ello son cruelmente discriminados y solo se les permite realizar los trabajos peor pagados e insalubres. Incluso se les prohibe tomar agua de las mismas fuentes de agua en que lo hacen otras castas por temor a que las "contaminen".


	4. Ilusiones

**Ilusiones**

_Se dice que la naturaleza de Buda es inherente a todos los seres vivientes, desde los insectos de la escala inferior hasta los dioses más elevados. Sin embargo, debido a nuestra forma de pensar confusa estamos como en un sueño, por eso todos los fenómenos internos y externos que experimentamos son irreales. _

_Sólo cuando nuestro pensamiento confuso cese, despertaremos de nuestro sueño y percibiremos nuestra verdadera naturaleza. En ese momento nadie nos podrá decir que estábamos durmiendo, porque lo sabremos a través de nuestra propia experiencia._

_Cuando despertemos, no habremos perdido nada, pues todo a lo que nos apegábamos era falso; tampoco ganaremos nada, pues nuestra naturaleza pura y brillante, inherente a cada uno de nosotros, nunca habrá sido perdida, simplemente olvidada._

_En definitiva "lo real" no es más que una ilusión, las mismas de las que compone la vida y el infierno de sufrimiento que llamamos Samsara._

Curiosamente, este Sutra(1) de Buda fue lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando desperté de golpe esa mañana.

Otra noche y otro sueño bizarro. Sé que todo sueño, por definición, es extraño y carente de sentido, pero los que había tenido últimamente ya no poseían ese elemento de insustancialidad que caracteriza a estas alucinaciones nocturnas.

Todo parecía tan… real, lo suficiente como para recordarlos varios días después.

Me levante aún somnolienta y comencé mi jornada de forma rutinaria y aburrida, como ya había sucedido durante la última semana. Sin embargo, decidí que ese día sería diferente...

El problema es que no sabía cuán diferente sería.

Mientras tomaba mi desayuno, contemplé la caja de Pintor, que reposaba tranquilamente junto a mi cama, reparando por primera vez la fina capa de polvo que la cubría. Era cierto, no la había utilizado desde los Juegos Vestales y casi se había convertido en un bonito adorno, más que en un instrumento de batalla. Reprochándome por mi injustificada negligencia, por muy pocos ánimos que tuviera por esas fechas, engullí los últimos bocados de pan y procedía a desempolvar con la mano la superficie de la Caja de Pandora.

Era el momento de asumir mis responsabilidades.

Llamé a Pintor, la que no tardó ni un segundo en cubrir mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la primera vez que la vestí, sentí que las láminas de metal me restringían un poco el movimiento y, aun más extraño, percibí que estaba un poco ansiosa…

¿Una "cosa" puede estar ansiosa?

Sabía que poseían vida, pero nunca imaginé ni en mis sueños más locos que pudieran tener algo parecido a los sentimientos.

Encendiendo un poco mi Cosmo para que no me agobiara, salí de mi cabaña rumbo al Coliseo para entrenar un poco.

Sin duda, una de las ideas más tontas que he tenido en mi vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Vaya¡Quien diría que en este Santuario habría carne de primera!

Dejé de hacer mis estiramientos, encontrando con un chico un poco mayor que yo, de cabello rubio cenizo, facciones bien definidas y ojos verdes, a menos de un metro de distancia., con la vista clavada en mi parte posterior. Inmediatamente me erguí y le hice frente, pero el simplemente me examinó de abajo a arriba lentamente, hasta que por fin se dignó a mirarme a la cara. Orgullosamente se colocó las manos en su cintura con un gesto bastante teatral, con la clara intención de que notara los destellos azules de su armadura de bronce: Eridanus (2)

- No deberías estar por allí estirándote de esa manera, una pieza de tan buena calidad no se deja a merced de los buitres -comentó haciendo un gesto hacia unos tres soldados de bajo rango que se dispersaron de inmediato con cierto nerviosismo-. Pero estás de suerte, porque hoy me siento generoso y tengo una especial debilidad por esa piel tan deliciosamente tostada, así que... ¿te gustaría entrenar un poco conmigo?

Suspiré, cansada.

- No, gracias -contesté secamente, antes de intentar girar hacia mi derecha, pero de pronto un brazo enfundado en un guante índigo me cortó el paso.

- A un hombre no se le deja hambriento, dulzura -insistió.

- Entonces ve al comedor antes de que lo cierren -razoné sosegadamente-. Tal vez así dejes de hablar de comida y logres concentrarte en el entrenamiento.

Su rostro se contorsionó un poco ofendido, pero poco después volvió a su actitud altanera.

- Así que te haces la difícil...

- Adriano, no juegues con su paciencia -le advirtió un muchacho albino a unos pocos metros de distancia-. Ella es una Amazona de Plata.

- Igual, seré amable con este bomboncito -dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-, no queremos que se maltrate¿verdad? -concluyó intentando tomarme la barbilla, aunque desvié su mano de un guantazo antes de que lo lograra.

- ¡Serás idiota! -insistió su amigo con fastidio-. No vengas llorando cuando te devuelva a Etiopía de una patada. Además, su Maestro es--

- No seas dramático, Sven, que importa quien sea su Maestro, es sólo es una chica -le interrumpió haciendo una mueca de desdeño ante los bufidos exasperados de su amigo, para luego volverse hacia mi haciendo un guiño-. Además, quizás te pueda enseñar un par movimientos.

Le miré fijamente, mientras el parecía esperar una respuesta de mi parte con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, casi arrogancia que finalmente logró molestarme, así que tomé la única opción que me parecía lógica en ese momento: giré sobre mis talones ignorándolo completamente, cosa que aparentemente no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Nuevamente se interpuso en mi camino, pero esta vez encendió levemente su Cosmo.

- No me dejarás ir hasta que te preste atención¿verdad? -suspiré.

- Te reto a un combate, aquí y ahora -exclamó con pompa, señalándome con el dedo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

De pronto, para mi total bochorno, noté que todos habían abandonado sus prácticas y concentraban su curiosidad en nosotros, incluyendo a Marin de Águila y Sven, que ahora miraba al cielo como quien pide paciencia.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Pues quedaría demostrado que tu Maestro es un mariquita debilucho que sólo te enseñó a huir. ¡Ja! Seguro que es un llorica que pide clemencia cuando tiene que luchar de verdad.

Y finalmente lo consiguió, no sólo tenía toda mi atención puesta en él, si no que además había convertido todo este intrascendente asunto en una cuestión de honor. Entrecerré los ojos con el más absoluto desprecio, viendo al insignificante ser que había osado referirse de esa forma a mi Maestro, el Santo más poderoso de la Orden y uno de los Doce Caballeros de Oro, dispuesta a hacerle tragar toda la arena del Coliseo si era necesario para que aprendiese el significado del respeto.

- Mi Maestro es Shaka de Virgo, insolente, así que alguien como tú debería cuidar su lengua -siseé colocándome en una postura defensiva-. Y acepto el reto.

- ¡Pues entonces comencemos!

Acto seguido comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes en todas direcciones, tratando de alcanzar mi cara, estómago y pecho. Un paso hacia atrás, un movimiento rápido de mi torso hacia los lados o un salto bastaban para esquivarlo con facilidad, hasta que opté por simplemente detener uno de sus puños con mi mano.

La pelea se interrumpió por unos segundos, tensando nuestros músculos en un intento de doblegar al otro, observándonos fijamente, examinándonos, desafiándonos silenciosamente.

- Eres bastante lento -comenté.

- Apenas estoy calentando -dijo sonriendo-. Y debo decir que no lo haces nada mal... para ser una chica.

- No deberías subestimar a tu rival de esa forma.

- ¿Rival¿Cuál rival? Yo sólo veo una gatita que aún no sabe lo que es un hombre de verdad. Pero no te preocupes, yo me ofrezco de voluntario.

- ¿Y tú acaso sabes qué es ser un hombre de verdad?

Inmediatamente solté su puño y cogí su muñeca con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacía mí y utilizando su propia fuerza para proyectarlo con tal ímpetu contra el suelo, que logré agrietar seriamente, con un simple movimiento de Aikido. Me alejé con prontitud saltando hacia atrás, impulsándome con las manos y finalmente deteniéndome a una distancia prudencial, justo en el momento en que comenzó a levantarse.

- Así que te gusta jugar rudo¿eh? -gruñó mientras algo de sangre comenzaba a correr por su frente-. ¡Pues se acabó el chico amable¡Caída de Faetón!

Le vi saltar y encender su Cosmo al máximo, haciendo un mortal en el aire para descender convertido en una auténtica bola de fuego naranja, cuyo objetivo era yo.

Llamativo, sí. ¿Peligroso? No realmente. Nada que un tenue Khan no pudiera detener...

- Qué... - susurré abriendo los ojos tanto como pude.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

De la nada había aparecido una columna de mármol blanco entre nosotros, como las que abundaban en el Santuario. Salí de mi pasmo inicial en el instante en que me di cuenta que el pilar estaba bloqueando mi campo visual, por lo que rápidamente me moví hacia mi izquierda manteniendo mi postura defensiva, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el rubio se desestabilizaba en la mitad de su descenso y se estrellaba contra el fantasmal poste, desplomándose aparatosamente en la arena del Coliseo.

Se recuperó rápidamente, aunque se le apreciaba bastante golpeado, y ambos notamos, con igual estupefacción como la dichosa columna había desaparecido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Las exclamaciones de asombro que escuche a nuestro alrededor, confirmaron que no éramos los únicos que la habíamos visto.

¡Tonta¿Cómo no me di cuenta desde un primer momento que era una ilusión? Sin embargo, yo no la había convocado. Desvié un segundo mi mirada hacia mi mano derecha, colocando mi atención en el guante de la armadura.

Quizás… ¿Pintor podía hacerlo?

- ¡Tramposa! -gritó en ese momento Adriano, mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca-. Estás usando trucos para engañarme y no enfrentarte a mí¡eres una cobarde!

- Es una batalla de uno contra uno y sin armas, sólo tenemos nuestros Cosmos, Armaduras y técnicas. Así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones -contesté-. Sabías que era una Amazona de Plata cuando me retaste, así que asume las consecuencias y no me culpes por tu debilidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Adriano¿Una niñita te da miedo? -gritó un aprendiz que nos observaba-. ¡Ja! Siempre supe que peleabas como nenita -y pronto estallaron varias carcajadas, seguidos por coros de "nenita, nenita".

Fruncí el seño. Ahora el Santo de Eridanus estaba furioso, casi histérico, ante las burlas y su volátil temperamento comenzó a reflejarse en un Cosmo que exudaba auténtica ira. Me coloqué en guardia esperando su primer ataque, que súbitamente se materializó en un estallido de Cosmo que logré esquivar, percibiendo que ahora nuestro encuentro no sería tan "amistoso" como en un principio.

Adriano había aumentado su velocidad y fuerza considerablemente, pero su técnica había decaído en la misma proporción. Luchaba sin ninguna estrategia, sólo se estaba limitando a lazar golpes con la esperanza de que alguno me alcanzara.

Y en ese estado era una presa fácil.

Sin embargo, no quería utilizar ninguna de mis técnicas siendo observada por tantas personas, además, la mayoría de ellas, como el Sakti o el Tenbu Horin, son demasiado mortíferas como para usarlas en un simple entrenamiento.

Aunque mi oponente hubiera perdido hasta el más mínimo vestigio de autocontrol.

Tal vez si conseguía inmovilizarlo...

Súbitamente, decenas de estatuas de Buda de pie emergieron de la arena rodeando a un intimidado Adriano, altas, grises, mohosas y gastadas, como las de los relieves del Templo en la India. Asustado, comenzó a destruirlas a golpes en un intento desesperado de salir de ese cerco espectral, al tiempo que yo me frustraba cada vez más, al no poder encontrar un buen ángulo para atacarle gracias a las efigies del Iluminado.

Ya no me importaba si las creaba Pintor, mi subconsciente o alguien más, esas ilusiones me estaban dificultando cualquier movimiento o técnica que quisiera realizar.

¡Tenía que terminar esta pelea ahora!

Desesperada, rodeé la barrera de Budas, en la dirección en que percibía el Cosmo de Eridanus aproximándose al exterior, seguido por explosiones y polvo. Y finalmente lo vi, destrozando la última imagen que lo separaba de su libertad, agotado, aunque con expresión realmente aliviada en su cara.

Aumenté aún más mi velocidad y salté sobre Adriano, con el brazo derecho extendido y los dedos de la mano unidos, como si se tratara de una espada. Giró un poco la cabeza al detectar mi presencia, revelando un rostro pálido como la muerte y los ojos verdes desorbitados, con la expresión de quien se sabe perdido, justo antes de que descargara el golpe final en su nuca.

El crujido me erizó la piel, al tiempo Adriano me miraba de reojo fijamente, inmóvil en la posición en que lo había alcanzado, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos y perdió la conciencia, cayendo de rodillas antes de desplomarse por completo de cara al suelo, levantando un poco de polvo. Al igual que todas mis peleas anteriores, la derrota de mi oponente fue seguida por un profundo silencio, el cual sólo era roto por viento.

Intenté recuperar el aliento cuando me di cuenta de que todo terminó. Controlé mi respiración rápidamente y sequé el sudor de mi frente, cansada y frustrada por la que había sido la lucha más insólita de toda mi vida.

Pero al final, lo derroté, como era mi deber.

Instintivamente alcé mi mirada hacia las gradas, sin esperar nada. Pero en la mitad de ellas, pude percibir el inconfundible destello dorado de una Armadura Zodiacal. Contuve la respiración con cierta ansiedad y agudicé la vista, intentando identificar de quién era, mientras una tenue esperanza comenzaba a formarse en contra de mi voluntad.

Tal vez... tal vez podría ser...

No, se trataba de Dohko de Libra, el cual observaba todo fijamente con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, aparentemente muy interesado en nuestra pelea. Quizás pudo ser por la distancia, pero casi pude percibir que una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cuando hicimos contacto visual, justo antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse del lugar.

Alcé una ceja cuando le vi marcharse. ¿Por qué habría sonreído?

Y aun más importante¿por qué yo todavía miraba hacia las gradas?

Supongo que era cuestión de costumbre. Después de cualquier pelea buscaba algún signo de aprobación en la las rígidas facciones de mi maestro, pero nunca lo encontré. Ahora, rota la única conexión que nos unía como Maestro y alumna, parecía muy natural que ya no estuviese allí, así sea como un simple espectador, porque una vez terminado mi entrenamiento bien poco debía importarle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

¿Por qué me es tan difícil aceptar mi situación? Defender a Athena, es lo único a lo que debo aspirar de ahora en adelante y nada más.

Por mucho que duela.

Dejé a Adriano siendo atendido por sus compañeros y me dispuse a salir del lugar dando por terminado mi entrenamiento aquel día. Suficientes problemas me había dado Pintor en esta pelea, así que debía ir a Aries lo más pronto posible para que reparara la armadura, antes de que suceda algo peligroso...

O terriblemente vergonzoso.

- Esta no será la primera, ni última vez que algo así suceda. Siempre habrá alguien que ponga en tela de juicio nuestras habilidades por ser mujeres -me dijo una voz a mi izquierda. Me volví de inmediato encontrando a Marin de Águila parada a poco más de un metro de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y con una severa mirada clavada en el rubio, mientras éste era llevado por sus amigos hacia sus barracas-. Pero debo admitir que lo manejaste muy bien. No dejaste ninguna duda sobre el poder de una Amazona de Athena, salvaste tu honor y fortaleciste tu derecho de portar una armadura -concluyó, mientras se giraba un poco para mirarme-. Bien hecho, Padma.

Me quedé petrificada, mientras intentaba descifrar si estaba bromeando o algo por el estilo; pero no, Marin no era del tipo de persona que bromeara y su gesto totalmente serio me convenció de que se trataba de un cumplido. Yo no tenía idea de cómo contestar o qué hacer, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me elogiaba. Notando como toda la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, sintiéndome completamente desconcertada, sólo atiné a hacer una pequeña reverencia y balbucear un "gracias" que estoy segura no llegó a entender, antes de salir, por no decir huir, del Coliseo.

De pronto me sentía agobiada, aunque a medida que me alejaba del lugar, notaba como mi andar se hacía más ligero y una agradable sensación de bienestar me invadía.

Y es que poco a poco comenzaba a comprender... que había todo un mundo más allá de las columnas de Virgo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La Primera Casa, Aries.

Era la primera vez que me acercaba a la Colina Zodiacal desde que me había marchado de Virgo, pero sobretodo, finalmente descubría los detalles que hacía a cada una de las Doce Casas única y capaz de reflejar la personalidad de cada signo.

Con cada paso que daba al interior del Templo del Carnero con mi Armadura a cuestas, me daba cuenta de que era el más iluminado de los seis Templos que conocía. Poseía una agradable luz tenue, como la que se cuela entre los árboles, que junto con el aura pacífica del lugar, irradiaba el carácter tranquilo de Mu de Aries.

Era un ariano bastante atípico, todo lo contrario a...

- ¡Paaaaaaaaadma! -fue lo único que logré escuchar antes de que algo se estrellara contra mi espalda y me abrazara por la cintura con fuerza.

Suspiré quedadamente, mirando al techo. Athena, dame paciencia.

- ¿Kiki, sabes lo que es el espacio personal? -pregunté, mientras me volvía a verle.

Un par de puntitos se alzaron y unos enormes ojos violetas parpadearon un par de veces, antes de fruncir el ceño en actitud pensativa y aflojar un poco su abrazo.

- No, no lo sé -dijo al cabo de un par de minutos en los cuales no me soltó, para luego mirarme con una gran sonrisa-. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Entrecerré los ojos y observé detenidamente aquella carita de no haber roto un plato que había puesto. Hay una delgada línea que separa a los muy inocentes de los muy descarados, y por lo visto Kiki estaba justo en medio.

- Ya no importa -contesté sin ánimos de discutir, sacudiendo un poco aquella melena roja con resignación-. ¿Sabes dónde esta tu Maestro?

- Aquí -se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Mu de Aries resonar contra las columnas del Templo.

Kiki finalmente dejó de abrazarme y tomó una postura más seria, al tiempo en que el Santo Dorado se acercaba a paso calmo hasta nosotros. De pronto, recordé la leyenda negra que se había tejido alrededor de su raza en Nepal, historias de miedo y superstición que se nos contaba desde niños, y que ahora me parecían más ridículas que nunca. Y es que viendo los profundos ojos violetas del Guardián de la Primera Casa y su enigmática sonrisa, no podía sentir más que respeto.

Intriga, quizás. ¿Pero miedo¡Jamás!

- _Namaskar_ -saludé de inmediato, juntando las palmas de mis manos como era costumbre en la India-. _Aap kaise hain, Mu ka Maysh_? (3)

- _Main thik hun, dhanyavad_ (4) -respondió, para luego cruzarse de brazos-. Pero no tienes que ser tan formal, con "namasté" es suficiente -asentí. Alzó los puntitos con cierta sorpresa cuando notó la Caja, que ahora reposaba a mi lado-. ¿La armadura ya sufrió algún daño importante?

- No, pero he tenido algunos problemas.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? -preguntó al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a la Caja.

Encendió un poco su Cosmo y enseguida el cofre de metal que resguardaba a Pintor, se abrió revelando su contenido. Le conté lo sucedido durante la pelea, de cómo surgían ilusiones sin que yo las hubiera convocado y como habían afectado mi capacidad de defender y atacar, además de las extrañas formas que habían adoptado. Mu escuchó atentamente, asintiendo a veces o preguntando por algún detalle adicional, mientras examinaba cuidadosamente la superficie brillante de la armadura. Kiki, por su parte, seguía todo lo que sucedía con mucho interés.

Finalmente irguió la espalda.

- Bien -dijo volviéndose hacía mi-. Ya sé lo que sucede.

- ¿Entonces la puede reparar?

- No, porque no hay nada qué reparar -respondió para luego posar su mano sobre la armadura-. En realidad, esto siempre sucede cuando una Armadura tiene un nuevo dueño. Cada Ropaje Sagrado tiene su propia personalidad y esto también influye en cómo escoge a su portador, a veces es por compatibilidad, a veces por la virtud del Santo o incluso por simple capricho -concluyó, un tanto ausente-. Siempre hay un período de adaptación en el que ellas pueden ser un estorbo más que una ayuda, o incluso poner en riesgo tu vida. Pero Pintor no es una Armadura que dé muchas complicaciones, sencillamente es cuestión de que te acostumbres a la Armadura y ella a ti.

- Entiendo -murmuré sintiéndome un poco frustrada-. ¿No hay forma de evitar Pintor cree ilusiones por su cuenta hasta que eso suceda?

- Será cuestión de práctica y meditación, aunque sería bueno que buscaras algún lugar solitario, para evitar inconvenientes -señaló-. Al igual que las obras de un artista, Pintor podría revelar mucho más de ti de lo que desearías mostrar a través de las ilusiones, por lo menos, mientras no la puedas controlar debidamente.

Pasé mi mirada del Lemuriano a Pintor, sintiéndome por primera vez verdaderamente alarmada.

Estaba conciente de que estos "Ropajes Sagrados", tenían una función que iba más allá de la de proteger el cuerpo de los Guerreros de Athena, sin embargo, nunca imaginé que llegaran tan lejos como para exponer ante los demás parte de mi alma. En instantes mi visión sobre esa hermosa y aparentemente inofensiva escultura de plata, orichalcum y polvo de estrellas había cambiado drásticamente.

Debía aprender a usarla lo antes posible.

Movía la cabeza dubitativamente. Conocía muy poco del Santuario y la mayoría de los lugares a los que había ido estaban atestados de gente, así ya podía dar por descontado el Coliseo.

El Jardín de los Saras sería un buen lugar, pero...

No, no quería encontrarme nuevamente con él en circunstancias tan vergonzosas, menos con la posibilidad de que mi propia Armadura me jugara una mala pasada.

- Hay un lugar que te puede ser útil -intervino Kiki, señalando hacia el oeste-. Está más allá de Cabo Sunion y casi nadie va hasta allá, sólo tienes que caminar por la playa hasta llegar a un cañón, al cruzarlo, encontrarás un pequeño bosque -colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, entusiasmado-. Esta en los límites del Santuario, así que es raro que los santos o los habitantes de los pueblos vecinos se acerquen a ese sitio.

Atónita, solo atiné a asentir ante la sugerencia del pequeño pelirrojo.

Ahora estaba completamente convencida: los Lemurianos son capaces de leer la mente... o mi cara de preocupación era muy evidente.

Sin más que decir y tomando nota mental sobre controlar mejor mis gestos, me despedí de los arianos y emprendí el camino al lugar señalado por Kiki, no sin que antes Mu de Aries me diera una última advertencia.

- Todo inicio es difícil, así que no desesperes si no lo logras en tu primer intento -fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer en el interior de su Templo

OOOOOOOOO

Un año, en tan sólo un año, todo lo que fue seguro en mi mundo durante más de ocho años desapareció sin dejar rastro, como si tratara de una ilusión, de un simple espejismo. El cambio había llegado a ser tan repentino que por un momento dudé que hubiera sido real y llegué a preguntarme si todo aquello que recordaba no era más que un sueño particularmente vivido.

Dejé la enorme jarra de agua en el suelo y me senté a descansar un momento.

Estaba realmente agotada. Aquella mañana me había levantado antes del amanecer para caminar hasta el pozo más cercano en busca de agua, a no menos de dos horas a pie a través de los sinuosos y traicioneros caminos de las montañas, para luego esperar a que las mujeres que llegaron primero llenaran sus vasijas.

Sin embargo, me tomé la libertad de contemplar por unos minutos el cielo perfectamente despejado que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, azul y lila, gracias a los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban entre las montañas del Himalaya, iluminando el Valle de Katmandú. Un viento helado golpeaba como dagas contra mi cara y enfriaba mis manos, mientras yo intentaba calentarlas soplándolas.

Sin quererlo, me concentré en mis manos y brazos, marcadas con intrincados dibujos de _henna_, que cualquiera hubiera considerado hermosos, pero que para mí significaban un destino peor que la muerte. Supuestamente atraían la felicidad, la fertilidad y la abundancia, aunque para mí eran más bien estigmas que no se borrarían en un mes, para asegurarse de que yo no pudiera escapar; y de hacerlo, ser reconocida como una prófuga.

Porque, aunque no hubiera amor o si quiera el deseo de los padres de que sus hijos tuvieran una vida mejor, en Nepal el matrimonio era una institución sagrada... o una rentable venta. Así, a mis doce años recién cumplidos, tenía la edad perfecta para ser la esposa de un viejo amigo de mi padre.

Sólo me quedaban tres días y todo estaría perdido...

- Sé que debo resignarme -susurré, recordando los consejos de mi madre al tiempo que apretaba los puños-. Aunque nunca podré hacerlo...

Una presencia...

Me coloqué de pie, mirando hacia el oeste, completamente atónita, porque de ese lugar parecía emerger una luz... no, un auténtico sol que iluminó las montañas con un brillo dorado, más potente que el del astro rey que en ese momento se elevaba a mi espalda. Era un poder inmenso, un poder más grande que el Taleju Bhawani (5), que lo cubría todo bajo su velo protector, cálido, calmo…

Y divino.

Sentía que me llamaba, que me atraía hacia ella como si el viento mismo me arrastrara y una sensación de apremio me invadió, debía llegar a ella, debía llegar cuanto antes, pero no podía, no tenía la forma de hacerlo. Pero¿quién era "Ella"¿Dónde se encontraba¿Por qué debía ir hasta "Ella"? Abrumada, caí de rodillas notando por primera vez que de mi cuerpo brillaba con una luz muy tenue de color rojizo que parecía emanar de mi piel.

Con desesperación vi como aquel sol de occidente se apagaba y su poder se extinguía al mismo tiempo.

Y que con ella también se iban todas mis esperanzas.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! -grite al viento, sin esperar respuesta.

- Ella es Athena.

Me volví inmediatamente, buscando el origen de aquella voz. Tan sólo pude distinguir una oscura silueta humana parada frente al sol naciente, vestido con una capa agitada por el fuerte viento. Como un fantasma, se aproximó a mí en medio de la incipiente luz del amanecer y me extendió la mano.

Sin embargo yo me paré con lentitud y retrocedí un par de pasos, sin saber qué pensar de este desconocido.

¿Como podía saber que sería la primera persona que me daría la oportunidad de elegir mi destino?

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! -exclamé, despertando repentinamente por segunda vez en ese día.

Miré a ambos lados asustada y confundida, al encontrarme acostada en el suelo de aquel olvidado bosquecillo a las afueras del Santuario, en Grecia, muy lejos de las Montañas de Nepal.

Traté de incorporarme, pero después de un par de pasos vacilantes volví a caer de bruces contra el suelo. Con el corazón a punto de estallar, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y cerré los ojos deseando que todo dejara de dar vueltas a mi alrededor, antes de que terminara por devolver todo lo que había comido ese día.

Jamás me había sentido tan mal después de meditar, de hecho, esto nunca me había sucedido. Y no lo digo sólo por el impresionante mareo que me impedía levantarme, ni por la migraña que me hacía huir del más mínimo indicio de luz, ni siquiera por la posibilidad de sufrir un infarto, sino por lo que acababa de ver.

O mejor dicho, lo que acababa de crear.

"_Todo comienzo es difícil…"_

- No hay mejor forma de decirlo, Mu -susurré, hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Ya era obvio que la opción más inteligente y la única que me quedaba, era quedarme donde estaba y esperar a sentirme mejor. Lo que no me gustaba de esto, es que me dejaba completamente ociosa y con demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Porque inevitablemente mis reflexiones llegaban a la misma conclusión.

Las ilusiones siempre fueron mi especialidad, fue lo que aprendí con mayor facilidad y lo que más rápidamente perfeccioné, llegando a confundir los sentidos de mis compañeros, a tal punto, que les era imposible diferencial entre lo real y lo que yo había creado. Sin embargo, hasta este momento solo hacía cosas pequeñas, a lo sumo podía distorsionar la realidad dentro del Templo de Virgo. Jamás imaginé llegar a recrear todo un paisaje como lo hacía mi Maestro.

Y menos en un espacio abierto como este bosque.

- Supongo que eso te lo debo a ti -dije mirando el guante de mi armadura, la cual curiosamente vibró como si me respondiera.

¿Pero por qué¿Por qué volvía a "vivir" esa escena?

Eran cosas que al pasar de los años habían quedado enterradas en mi memoria, pensando que ya no tenían importancia, para concentrarme en el presente, en mi entrenamiento con Shaka, y en mi futuro como Amazona de Athena.

Pero ahora los recuerdos volvían a atacarme como al final de mi pelea por la armadura en los Juegos Vestales, tan reales como si los viviera por segunda vez, sacando nuevamente a la luz sucesos que yo sabía trascendentales y que me alguna forma me marcaron, pero a los que no les encontraba mucho sentido ahora. Era evidente que mi Armadura quería que los mantuviera frescos en mi mente, aunque aun no comprendo el por qué. Quizás era mi propio subconsciente, o tal vez…

Athena quería decirme algo, porque juraría que había vuelto a sentir su Cosmo en todo su esplendor, como aquella vez en Nepal y no creo que ninguna ilusión, por poderosa que sea, pueda imitar semejante majestad y poder.

Sintiéndome mejor, aunque no del todo bien, me coloqué boca arriba, apreciando la brisa cálida del atardecer y el sonido de las hojas chocar entre sí. Debía volver a mi cabaña y descansar. No tardé en colocarme de pie y ordenarle a Pintor que volviera a su Caja, que ya bastantes problemas me hubiera dado por un día, y dirigirme fuera del pequeño bosque en dirección a la playa.

Caminé sin rumbo por la arena, hasta que me encontré frente un enorme risco que sobresalía desde la playa y por encima del mar, como si fuera un enorme brazo apuntando acusadoramente al horizonte señalando al sol, que comenzaba a ponerse en medio de un cielo rojizo. Como hechizada por el espectáculo, recorrí la superficie rocosa, hasta llegar al borde del punto más alto y angosto, brindándome la sensación de que estaba flotando.

Ante mí, el Mediterráneo se extendía hasta el infinito, inquieto y poderoso, teñido de tonos dorados que le daban el aspecto de ser oro líquido. Sus olas rompían en la base de la saliente, el viento alborotaba mi cabello y sentía el olor del salitre llenando mis pulmones.

Cuánta paz...

- Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien descubriera este lugar.

Giré sobre mis talones sobresaltada, para encontrarme frente a frente con Dohko de Libra, sin su armadura y vistiendo lo que sólo puedo calificar como ropas chinas. Me miraba resignado, con los brazos detrás de la espalda y una actitud que interpreté como impaciencia.

-Disculpe -me excusé inclinándome un poco-, ahora mismo me reti--

- No importa, puedes quedarte si lo deseas -dijo haciendo un gesto para que me sentara, para luego hacer lo mismo-. No es bueno estar siempre solo.

Suspiré quedadamente, sin saber qué decir.

- Hermosa vista¿no crees? -asentí a modo de respuesta, mirando al horizonte-. Es un buen sitio para pensar y dejarse llevar por los recuerdos.

- ¿Recuerdos? -pregunté, súbitamente interesada. Quizás este lugar podía tener relación con lo que me acababa de suceder.

- Si, tiene un cierto aire a los Cinco Antiguos Picos en China. Claro, no tiene los bosques de bambú, ni las montañas, ni siquiera la cascada, y la arena y las gaviotas son una molestia; pero con el sonido del agua y el risco me conformo -concluyó dándole unos golpecitos casi afectuosos a la roca sobre la que estábamos, para después agregar con cierta ironía-. Supongo que me convertí un viejo sentimental.

Parpadeé confusa ante esa última frase, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Con todo respeto, usted sólo parece tener edad suficiente para ser mi hermano mayor.

- La edad se lleva por dentro, pequeña.

- Pero usted es joven.

Arqueó una ceja y se volvió a verme.

- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? -preguntó, divertido.

- Pues... -murmuré ladeando la cabeza un poco, examinando el rostro del hombre frente a mí-. ¿Unos... veinticinco años?

- Deberías saber que los ojos pueden engañarte -explicó, conteniendo la risa-. Más al saber manejar ilusiones como lo haces.

- Entonces, sí vio la pelea... -susurré sintiendo que palidecía.

- Por supuesto. No estuvo nada mal, pero es evidente que aún no controlas tu Armadura.

- Lo sé y lo siento -murmuré, deseando que me tragara la tierra-. Pero prometo que--

- No hay por qué disculparse, ni tienes que prometer nada -me interrumpió, levantando la mano para que guardara silencio-. Nadie puede manejar su Armadura a la perfección la primera vez que la utiliza, por muy benigna que sea. Y sé que entrenarás hasta conseguir dominarla, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Le observé en silencio, completamente pasmada ante el voto de confianza que me acaba de dar. Había sido tan natural, sin pompas ni dramatismos, como si simplemente le naciera decirlo. Repentinamente sonrojada, coloqué toda mi atención en el cielo, en dirección Este, donde la noche comenzaba a emerger.

- ¿Desde aquí se puede ver Pintor? -pregunté curiosa.

- Me temo que no. Pintor es una constelación del hemisferio sur.

- Ya veo... -murmuré con cierta decepción. Era un poco extraño que portara la Armadura de una constelación que nunca había visto-. Pero por lo menos puedo ver a Virgo -señalando a Spica (6), la estrella principal de mi signo regente, que comenzaba a aparecer en el oriente, para luego trazar las líneas imaginarias que formaban a una mujer joven sosteniendo una espiga de trigo.

La fascinación por las estrellas formaba parte de mí desde que tenía memoria. Uno de mis primeros recuerdos, era estar sentada en los viejos escalones de madera de la entrada de mi casa, contemplando los millares de pequeñas luces que cubrían el cielo nepalí, brillando como pequeñas gemas bordadas en un sari índigo. Y aquella simple visión era suficiente para hacerme dichosa.

Sonreí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me encontraba en un verdadero estado de paz, serena y animada a partes iguales. Admirando el recorrido de los astros, los colores de la cúpula celeste, agradeciendo la brisa fresca y el tranquilizador sonido de las olas, sin preocupaciones por el futuro, sin la ansiedad de estar persiguiendo lo inalcanzable o lamentándome por el pasado.

Sólo vivía el aquí y el ahora.

Y sencillamente me sentí tan... feliz

- Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde que te conozco -le oí decir, y no se me escapó la nota de asombro que imprimió en la frase.

- Antes no tenía motivos para hacerlo -contesté sin siquiera pensar, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas y respiraba hondo.

Me miró por unos segundos con cierta sorpresa, antes de fruncir el ceño y volverse al horizonte con aire pensativo, casi malhumorado.

- ¿Extrañabas tu hogar... tu familia? -preguntó al cabo de un tiempo, para agregar rápidamente-. Me refiero a tu madre y a tus hermanos.

¿Extrañarlos? Sinceramente me desconcertó esa pregunta, no había cavilado sobre el asunto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Contemplé las olas del mar, recordando la oscura silueta de mi madre entre los rayos de la luna, a mi hermana pequeña parada junto a mí y a mi hermano mayor corriendo en dirección al camino que llevaba a Katmandú, alejándose de nosotras y huyendo de él. Todo me parecía tan distante y ajeno, como si no me hubiera ocurrido a mi, si no a alguien más. Al final, simplemente sacudí la cabeza negativamente.

- Ya se lo he dicho, lo único que me une a mi familia es la sangre, nada más. En cuanto a mi hogar... -volví mi mirada a las estrellas-. Más que un lugar es un estado mental...

- ¡Ja¡Qué cosas dices, niña! -exclamó con entusiasmo, en el preciso instante en que puso su mano en mi cabeza y sacudió mi cabello hasta convertirlo en una auténtica maraña, para mi total disgusto-. Eres muy seria para tener sólo quince años, deberías ser un poco más alegre o por lo menos disfrutar los tiempos de paz, porque estos momentos no tienen precio para personas como nosotros -agregó de pronto, con cierto aire melancólico que en ese momento no pude comprender.

Me observó con expresión divertida, mientras yo intentaba peinar mi cabello con los dedos, sin poder ocultar mi enojo. Pero entonces, Pintor pareció resonar en su caja, haciéndome recordar aquella escena de mi pasado e inevitablemente mi expresión comenzó a suavizarse.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía derecho de enfadarme por semejante tontería.

- Creo que debería darle las gracias -se volvió a mirarme, mientras yo continuaba desenredando mi cabello con los ojos clavados en el suelo-. Si no hubiera sido por usted, hubiera tenido que...

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, al final fuiste tú la que tomó la decisión de convertirte en Amazona y lo lograste.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose los pantalones y extendió una mano hacia mí. El sol se ocultaba a su espalda oscureciendo su silueta en medio del arco dorado.

_Déjà vu_.

Esto ya lo había vivido antes, hace años, cuando aun vivía en Nepal y me hundía en la más triste resignación. Entonces, cuando creí que ya no había salida, Athena me llamó a su lado, para apoyar su causa y cumplir con mi verdadero destino. Aquella vez me había negado a tomar la mano de Dohko de Libra y había huido, aun aturdida y asustada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Sin embargo, hoy si acepté su ayuda para levantarme y las palmaditas afectuosas en mi cabeza que lograron arrancarme una pequeña sonrisa, justo antes de que se marchara.

Emprendí el camino rumbo a mi cabaña, cuando la oscuridad de la noche ya lo cubría todo, dando fin a lo que sólo podía calificar como un buen día, el mejor de todos. Pero en el momento en que entré al cañón que conectaba Cabo Sunion con el Santuario, sentí que alguien estaba cerca, observándome fijamente, analizando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me volví inmediatamente hacia la cumbre de las paredes del cañón, pero sólo encontré una tenue brisa que levantaba un poco de arena.

Aprensiva, apresuré el paso hacia el Santuario y agudicé mis sentidos.

Buda ya lo había expresado, la existencia se compone de una serie de estímulos que percibimos a través de nuestros sentidos, los cuales interpretamos y a partir de las conclusiones a las que llegamos, construimos una realidad a nuestra medida.

O lo que es lo mismo, una ilusión pasajera y cambiante, que poco tiene que ver con la auténtica realidad.

Pero hay otro tipo de ilusiones aparte de las que engañan a los sentidos, y son aquellas que forjamos con sueños y esperanza en el futuro.

Porque así es la naturaleza humana, simplemente vivimos de ilusiones.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Notas de la autora:

¡¡¡Lo sé!!! Me tarde una eternidad en escribir este cap, pero como podrán apreciar es algo largo y tiene una de esas escenas problemáticas: las peleas. Espero que les guste y que la información adicional sobre Padma les agrade (y la tengan MUY en cuenta XD)

**(1) "Sutras"** es la palabra India para "enseñanzas", en este caso se trata de un resumen sobre las palabras de Buda. Este extracto fue tomado del trabajo de Gustavo F. Brahamian sobre el budismo, que podemos encontrar en Al principio pensaba modificarlo, pero queda muy bien como estaba, así que solo agregué el último párrafo.

**(2)Eridanus** es la sexta más grande constelación de las 88 constelaciones modernas. También es una de las 48 constelaciones de Ptolomeo.

Hay dos mitos griegos relacionado con Eridanus, pero el más reconocido es el mito de Faetón. La historia cuenta que Faetón alardeaba con sus amigos de que su padre era el dios-sol. Éstos se resistían a creerlo así Faetón terminó acudiendo a su padre Helios, quien juró por el río Estigia darle lo que pidiera, o lo que es lo mismo, hizo un juramente inquebrantable. Al chico no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que pedirle a su padre conducir el carruaje del sol por un día, para demostrar su origen divino. Aunque Helios intentó disuadirle, Faetón se mantuvo inflexible.

Cuando llegó el día, Faetón se dejó llevar por el pánico y perdió el control de los caballos blancos que tiraban del carro. Primero giró demasiado alto, de forma que la tierra se enfrió. Luego bajó demasiado, y la vegetación se secó y ardió. Faetón convirtió accidentalmente en desierto la mayor parte de África, quemando la piel de los etíopes hasta volverla negra. Finalmente, Zeus fue obligado a intervenir golpeando el carro desbocado con un rayo para pararlo, y Faetón se ahogó en el río Erídano, que da nombre a constelación. Ahora saben el por qué de la técnica de Adriano… y su carácter .

**(3) Namaskar** es un saludo muy formal, utilizada para dirigirse a las personas de rango superior (recuerden que la sociedad india y nepalí esta muy jerarquizada). Puede traducirse como "Yo saludo a la Conciencia Suprema que está dentro de ti con toda la pureza de mi mente y con toda la sinceridad y el amor de mi corazón", aunque puede traducirse simplemente como "Saludo a la divinidad que hay en ti".

**Namaste **es un saludo mucho más informal y popular, equivalente a nuestro "hola"

**_Aap kaise hain, Mu ka Maysh_?,** significa "¿Como esta usted, Mu de Aries?"

**(4)** Muy bien, gracias.

**(5) Taleju Bhawani** es la diosa protectora de Nepal, encarnación de Durga y fiera cazadora de demonios, según la tradición.


	5. Nuevos Retos, Viejos Vicios

A Pollux, por su apoyo

**Nuevos retos, viejos vicios **

Pintor es una constelación pequeña y discreta que se encuentra en Hemisferio Sur, compuesta por tan sólo tres estrellas que fueron simplemente nombradas con letras griegas: Alfa, Beta y Gamma. Al estar en latitudes tan australes, nunca había sido vista por las civilizaciones clásicas, y por tanto nunca se le había adjudicado ningún mito ni se conocía las razones por las cuales los Dioses habían colocado esas tres pequeñas gemas en el firmamento.

Y así permanecieron por largo tiempo, escondidas de los ojos de los humanos y olvidadas por los Dioses. Hasta que un día, después de la era mitológica, finalmente alguien observó el cielo austral y se percató de la belleza de estas tres estrellas alineadas, dibujando sobre ellas un enorme pincel imaginario que celebraba la creaciones de los humanos, más que las historias de los Dioses.

Dejé de leer el libro que Kiki me había prestado y observé la Caja de Pandora junto a mi cama. Ahora comprendía por qué no sabía nada de Pintor, no sólo estaba fuera de mi vista, si no también carecía de una historia mítica que mi Maestro pudiera contarme.

- Por lo que veo, tenemos mucho en común -pensé en voz alta.

Ambas existíamos, aunque el resto del mundo no se percatara de ello por largo tiempo.

Y es que los conocimientos se extienden por narraciones que pasan de una persona a otra, y entre más individuos conozcan acerca de algo, más real parece a los ojos de los humanos, hasta construir una imagen mental que se da por cierta y auténtica.

Tal y como me sucedió con aquello que contaba mi Maestro sobre el Santuario de Athena en Grecia.

Sin embargo, no es lo mismo escuchar relatos sobre tierras lejanas que vivir en ellas. Siempre hay detalles o sensaciones que se pasan por alto o que no pueden expresarse con palabras, costumbres que nos resultan incomprensibles a los extranjeros o incluso simples hechos de la vida diaria que parecen no ser dignos de mención, pero resultan fundamentales para mantener la armonía.

Por ello el Santuario (o mejor dicho, occidente en general), me parecía el lugar más extraño del mundo.

Sabía hablar y escribir el griego con propiedad, de ello se había encargado Shaka cuando entrenaba en la India, ya que ciertamente lo consideraba indispensable si quería formar parte de la Orden. Pero aun así, a veces me costaba comprender a los habitantes del Santuario y aun más a los aldeanos de Athene. En ciertas ocasiones no entendía porque se ofendía o reían con algo que yo decía, y aunque mis palabras eran correctas y sin dobles sentidos, eran mal interpretadas.

- Hasta que entiendas cómo funcionan las cosas aquí y te acostumbres -había dicho Kiki despreocupadamente.

Intenté respirar hondo, pero me fue imposible.

Tanto las vendas que sujetaban el pecho, como la camisa ya me quedaban pequeñas, y ahora se comportaban como un asustado y fastidioso corsé. Lo mismo sucedía con mis pantalones, los cuales se apretaban contra mis caderas, pero no así en mi cintura.

Bajé la cabeza y miré mis ropas.

Estaban en buenas condiciones, mi Maestro me las había entregado poco antes de la pelea por mi armadura y en aquel momento me quedaban un tanto holgadas. A pesar de todo, debo reconocer que desde que cumplí los catorce años comencé a crecer muy rápidamente, para total desconcierto de mis compañeros, de Shaka y el mío propio. En cuestión de meses, había pasado de ser una niña a convertirme muchacha muy delgada y un tanto torpe.

- Es la edad -me explicó mi Maestro con naturalidad, poco después de recuperarse del impacto inicial-. Es normal que hayas crecido tan aprisa.

Un ruido en la cabaña vecina llamó mi atención.

Marin regresaba a casa después de entrenar, como todas las noches, quitándose los guantes distraídamente. La miré un momento mientras se adentraba en su cabaña y finalmente observé mi propio reflejo en un pequeño espejo que tenía junto a mí.

- Estoy dejando de ser una niña -pensé inquieta, al tiempo que liberaba mi pecho de la tortura de las vendas y me disponía ponerme la ropa de dormir.

Y sin más, apagué la única vela que iluminaba mi pequeña habitación.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

Despacio, despacio…

Si hacía las cosas bien, podría volver antes que Shaka despertara.

Con pasos ligeros y silenciosos recorría las Escaleras de los Templos Zodiacales tan rápido como era posible, intentando por todos los medios de no provocar algún ruido que pudiese despertar a alguno de los Santos Dorados. No tenía idea de cómo me podían castigar si llegaba a hacerlo, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Al pasar por la Casa de Leo sin contratiempos, sentir el Cosmo de DeathMask en algún lugar fuera del Santuario y sin señales de que mi Maestro se hubiera percatado de mi ausencia, me sentía cada vez más optimista de alcanzar mi objetivo.

Volvería a ver el mar.

Nepal, al ser un valle encerrado entre las majestuosas montañas del Himalaya, no tenía un mar o nada que se le pareciera: sus ríos no eran muy caudalosos y sus lagos, que sólo aparecían durante el deshielo de primavera, eran más bien pequeños y efímeros. Aunque la India poseía una amplia costa, tampoco pude ver el Océano Índico. Entrenaba en el interior del continente y nunca me atreví a pedirle a Shaka una necedad tal como ir a la costa sólo por algo que sabía era un capricho, por más que me atormentara a mí misma escuchando las historias de algunos de mis condiscípulos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué a Grecia de la mano de mi Maestro, pude contemplar el Mediterráneo desde el Cabo Sunion. Quedé completamente atónita y maravillada ante la inmensa masa de agua que se agitaba estruendosamente contra la playa a la luz de la luna y se perdía más allá del horizonte. Tenía un olor agradable, que llamaban "salitre", muy diferente al de las contaminadas aguas del Ganges, y sus movimientos eran muy diferentes a los del río, además de ser mucho más violento y ruidoso.

¡Una voz!

Me quedé petrificada por un instante y sentí que mi corazón ahora se encontraba en mi garganta. Respiré profundamente y, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no entrar en pánico, agudicé mi oído y esperé.

Toc, toc, toc. 

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando escuché unos pasos que provenían de la parte inferior de la Escalera, aproximándose directamente hacia donde me encontraba. Miré a mi alrededor angustiada, buscando un lugar donde ocultarme, pero entre la interminable hilera escalones y los sólidos muros de piedra que los franqueaban, solo pude encontrar algunos pilares, apenas separados de las paredes de roca maciza por unos cuantos centímetros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y en vista de mi falta de opciones, corrí al pilar más cercano y me introduje con dificultad en el angosto espacio detrás de ella, confiando en que la oscuridad de la noche me protegería si me mantenía lo suficientemente quieta y callada.

Y entonces le vi.

Emergiendo del fondo de la escalera, pude distinguir a un hombre joven y muy alto, de largo cabello azul y cuerpo atlético. No traía puesta una armadura, por lo que vestía las típicas camisas, pantalones y sandalias que llevaban la mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario... o por lo menos, los que yo había visto

Sin embargo, a medida que se aproximaba, pude distinguir mejor la impresionante musculatura de sus brazos, sus facciones bien definidas y sus penetrantes ojos rasgados, de un azul claro como el cielo. Sin proponérmelo, toda mi atención se concentró en él, como si alguna fuerza inexplicable me obligara no perder ni un solo detalle de ese hombre.

Él por su parte, aun no se percataba de mi presencia. Parecía contento por algo, al tiempo subía a paso animado y tarareaba una melodía que no conocía.

Sentí un ligero escalofrío. 

No se parecía en nada a ninguno de mis antiguos compañeros, de hecho...

Era muy... atractivo.

Aunque definitivamente cantar no debía ser una de sus habilidades.

Mientras pasaba frente a mi improvisado escondite y se alejaba unos metros, inconscientemente me asomé fuera del protector cobijo de las sombras, intentando no perderlo de vista. ¿Para qué? No lo sé, pero no podía evitar hacerlo mientras un sentía un extraño, aunque agradable, cosquilleo en las mejillas y la boca del estómago. 

De pronto, se detuvo y se volvió inmediatamente con el entrecejo fruncido, casi matándome de un infarto. Volvía a internarme en mi improvisado refugio tan aprisa como pude, casi fundiéndome con el muro que tenía detrás. Apreté los labios furiosa conmigo misma, reprochaba mentalmente mi total falta de cautela.

¿Cómo me pude dejar llevar de esa manera? Sí, era muy guapo pero... no, no, no. No debía actuar de esa manera. Si Shaka me viera... sacudí la cabeza. Eso era justo lo que debía evitar, así que debía dejar de pensar en tonterías y concentrarme en lo fundamental: no ser descubierta.

Contuve la respiración mientras el hombre observaba a su alrededor con cierto recelo, como presintiendo algo, hasta que finalmente posó sus ojos justo en la columna tras la cual me ocultaba.

Percibió mi presencia -pensé asustada, aunque estaba completamente segura de que la había ocultado de manera adecuada-. ¡Me encontró!

Frunció aún más el entrecejo y sin más, volvió su vista hacia la cima de la Colina Zodiacal mientras emitía un gruñido de fastidio.

- ¡Bah! Quedé paranoico después de la guerra contra Hades -se dijo así mismo, antes de reanudar su marcha, caminando un poco más rápido.

Aguardé en silencio, vigilando sus pasos mientras se alejaba, hasta que se perdió en una detrás de una de las esquinas de la interminable escalinata en dirección a Leo.

Como un gato, emergí sigilosamente de entre las columnas con pasos ligeros y lentos, intentando asegurarme que se había ido y atenta a cualquier ruido o presencia en los alrededores. El lugar había quedado en el más absoluto silencio y la luna iluminaba el Santuario otorgándole a las construcciones de mármol un misterioso resplandor azul. Una lagartija se escabullía entre las rocas al tiempo que se escuchaba el ulular de una lechuza, las aves de Athena, a lo lejos.

No sentía, ni oía, nada más.

Lancé un suspiro de auténtico alivio. Por un momento pensé que me había descu-

- ¡AJÁ!

- ¡AAAAHHH!

Súbitamente algo me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me lanzó con violencia contra una de las columnas. Antes de que pudiera si quiera entender lo que sucedía, una mano se ciñó sobre mi cuello y me obligó a mantenerme contra la fría superficie de mármol. Instintivamente, tomé su muñeca, me retorcí y pataleé como una fiera, sin conseguir siquiera que se moviera. Sin embargo, lo más increíble sucedió cuando pude abrir los ojos y ver lo que pasaba: a milímetros de mi nariz se encontraba un gigantesco aguijón rojo, como el de los escorpiones, pero este emergía de una mano humana.

- ¿Con que pensaste que podías escapar tan fácilmente de un Santo Dorado? -vociferó, arrogante-. Pues no eres más que... ¿una niña? -susurró, repentinamente desconcertado.

Me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando aquel aguijón desapareció y soltó mi cuello. Aún inquieta y consciente de que era imposible intentar escapar, sólo atiné a frotar mi maltratada nuca, apoyándome en la fría superficie de mármol, respirando agitadamente. Ya más calmada no tardé en reconocerlo: era el mismo hombre que segundos antes miraba embelesada y cuyo rostro ahora revelaba confusión, al tiempo que peinaba su cabello hacia atrás, como si no supiera qué hacer conmigo.

Tras unos momentos de duda, optó por cruzarse de brazos en actitud autoritaria.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces por aquí a estas horas y ocultándote de todo el mundo? -preguntó con firmeza, pero yo no pude más que bajar la mirada. No podía negar que lo que estaba haciendo era sospechoso. De pronto, lanzó un suspiro fastidiado, comenzó a masajearse la sien como si le doliera la cabeza, murmurando con tono cansino-. No me digas que volvieron a jugar verdad o reto. Pensé que ya habían escarmentado con lo que sucedió con Saga y Camus... -Alcé una ceja. ¿De qué estaba hablado? Debió notar mi desconcierto, porque cambió el ritmo de interrogatorio-. ¿Cómo te llamas? -no contesté-. ¿Quién es tu maestro? -continué sin decir palabra-. ¿Sabes griego? 

Levanté la mirada y entonces me observó directo a los ojos de forma penetrante, como si quisiera ver a través de mí, aún con el ceño fruncido y un aire de profunda desconfianza. Mantuve la calma lo mejor que pude, sin desviar la mirada, sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer. Shaka normalmente hacía eso cuando sospechaba que mentía: esperaba que me quebrara por la presión y confesara. Sin embargo, poco a poco, para mi gran alivio, su expresión se fue suavizando hasta casi hacerse amigable y colocó sus manos en la cintura con despreocupación.

¿Me dejaría ir?

- Bien, por lo visto sólo hay una forma de solucionar esto -concluyó sonriendo malévolamente, para mi total extrañeza. Repentinamente, me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia Cáncer-. Averiguaré quién es tu Maestro, así tenga que preguntarlo casa por Casa por Casa. 

- ¡No!

- Vaya, que rápido aprendes griego -se burló.

- ¡Déjeme! -grité al tiempo que luchaba por liberarme con todas mis fuerzas, sin lograr si quiera que su brazo se moviese.

- Muy bien mocosa, cuando me digas quién es tu Maestro y qué estabas haciendo -me respondió, mientras me tomaba por los hombros-. ¿Quién es? ¿Aldebarán? ¿Saga? ¿Aioria? ¿Dohko?

- Soy yo.

Se me paró el corazón por unos segundos cuando escuché su voz. Dejé de forcejear y alcé la vista tan rápido que por momento pensé que me partiría el cuello. En efecto, allí estaba, parado en la cima de la Escalera que conducía a Leo, vistiendo la túnica que usualmente utilizaba para meditar, la cual era suavemente mecida por el viento. Parecía tener su habitual aspecto sereno, pero sus puños fuertemente apretados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido ya me advertía lo que me esperaba: estaba furioso.

Por su parte, el hombre a mi lado lo miró atónito por un momento, aflojando su agarre lo suficiente como para liberarme.

- ¿Tú? Entonces ella... -titubeó por un momento-, ¿es tu alumna? -Shaka asintió con cierto dejo de fastidio, para mayor desconcierto del sujeto-. Pero pensaba que tú no...

- Eso no viene al caso, Milo -le interrumpió. Milo... ¡Milo! ¡El era el Santo Dorado de Escorpio! Eso explicaba por qué no había podido escapar-. Aunque lamento que te haya importunado -inmediatamente se dirigió a mí-. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para salir.

- No estaba haciendo nada malo -respondí de mala gana, mientras frotaba mi brazo izquierdo-. Yo sólo quería... quería conocer el Santuario y...

- No es momento para perder el tiempo -me interrumpió en tono neutro y dándome la espalda comenzando a subir las escaleras a paso lento-. Dado que tienes tanta energía, creo que podemos comenzar el entrenamiento ahora mismo.

Por un segundo sentí el incontrolable deseo de negarme, gritarle hasta desgarrar mi garganta y correr escaleras abajo aunque se me fuera la vida en ello. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que no debía empeorar la situación que en la que ya me encontraba. Mordiendo un poco el labio inferior y apretando los puños, me obligué a subir los escalones con desánimo. 

Echaba de menos la paz del monasterio, el ruido del pueblo, las riberas del Ganges, el sonido del Monzón, los coros de los mantras. Extrañaba como nunca antes la India.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba a Deepak.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -oí decir por lo bajo al Santo de Escorpio, realmente divertido. Al volverme discretamente, pude notar que tenía la mirada clavada en mi Maestro con una leve sonrisa sarcástica-. ¿Tienes una alumna... después de todo lo que dijiste? Espero que al maldito de Radamanthys le guste el frío, porque estoy seguro que el infierno se congeló.

Tan pronto como notó que lo miraba y posiblemente intuyendo que le había escuchado, me dirigió una encantadora sonrisa y un guiño cómplice, provocando en mí un furioso sonrojo que me obligó a apurar la marcha.

Aún puedo escuchar su risa contenida al verme tan avergonzada. Pero sobretodo, hoy, meses después de nuestro primer encuentro, cuando volví a tropezar con él en las escaleras de Aries, junto con Aldebarán de Tauro y Dohko de Libra, aun me pregunto que habría querido decir Milo con esas últimas palabras.

Los tres Santos conversaban animadamente, justo en la entrada de la Primera Casa, al tiempo que yo subía los escalones, con en libro en la mano y buscando a Kiki con la mirada. Quería pasar desapercibida, pero por un instante Milo se distrajo de la charla, mirándome de reojo por un par de segundos y volviendo nuevamente su atención a la plática...

Para repentinamente girar la cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba, con las cejas tan alzadas que por un momento pensé que tocarían la línea de su cabello.

Me miró de arriba a bajo totalmente boquiabierto, como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. Incómoda y casi irritada, sólo pude hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

Para mi fortuna, el Maestro Dohko finalmente llamó su atención ligeramente molesto, permitiéndome escapar a toda velocidad en dirección a Aries, mientras el peliazul le contestaba algo ininteligible colocando sus manos a unos cuantos centímetros del pecho, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. No sé que clase de comentario habrá hecho, pero le valió una palmada en la nuca por parte de un enojado Aldebarán que casi lo lanzó escaleras abajo, seguida de una reprimenda en un idioma que no pude entender (y por lo visto, Milo tampoco), provocando las carcajadas del librano...

Y en mí, una risa que apenas pude disimular, tapando la mitad de mi cara con el libro de Kiki.

Aclararé mi garganta casi de inmediato, tratando de mantener mi semblante serio, aun sabiendo que esto ya no era necesario. Pero poco se puede hacer contra la fuerza de la costumbre.

Me adentré en el Templo del Carnero pensando en cuán diferentes eran los Santos Dorados a como los imaginaba. Pensaba que era personas distantes, siempre solemnes, completamente enfocadas en el desarrollo de su Cosmo e indiferentes a cualquier emoción humana. Casi como Dioses, contemplando el mundo profano desde sus altares.

Como mi Maestro.

Pero con el transcurrir de los días y a medida que convivía con ellos, encontraba que eran muy distintos como se veían en mi cabeza, e incluso no podían ser más contradictorios entre si: alegres, serios, sarcásticos, fríos, arrogantes, astutos, simpáticos, perversos, amables, despreocupados, sabios, mundanos y otro sin fin de palabras podrían describirlos. En resumidas cuentas, humanos con hermosas virtudes y terribles defectos.

Y no, no había duda que todos ellos inspiraban respeto...

Aunque unos más que otros.

La verdad es que en el Santuario se respiraba un ambiente mucho menos místico de los que esperaba, es más, casi lo podría calificar de mundano en comparación al viejo monasterio en la India o Kumari Ghar.

Cuando encontré a Kiki, estaba inclinado sobre una armadura de color azul. Curiosamente, a pesar de ser con creces una de las personas más escandalosas del Santuario y tener una energía aparentemente ilimitada que le impedía estarse quieto por más de tres minutos, cuando se trataba de armaduras, su actitud no podía ser más circunspecta. Tranquilo como nunca, concentrado en pulir la armadura hasta pudiera ver su reflejo en ella y completamente desconectado del mundo que le rodeaba, Kiki sonreía pacíficamente, mientras realizaba la labor que él mismo consideraba la razón de su existencia.

Cuidar de los Sagrados Ropajes de la Orden de Athena.

En silencio, me acerqué a él y coloqué el libro a su lado, intentando no molestarle...

- ¡Paaaaadma!

Me quedé quieta intentando comprender por qué ahora mi cuello estaba rodeado por un par de brazos y unos ojos rasgados me miraban de forma traviesa. Definitivamente no era buena eludiendo ataques sorpresa. Tenía que entrenar más, aunque ya empezaba a notar un pequeño chispazo de Cosmo segundos antes de que me atrapara.

Respiré hondo.

- Kiki...

- ¿Síiiii?

- Lo haces por fastidiarme, ¿no?

- En parte -confesó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Me puedes soltar? -gruñí, intentando desembarazarme del Lemuriano sin usar la fuerza bruta.

- Está bien -aceptó, dejándome libre y sacándome la lengua-. Gruñona.

Iba responderle algo, cuando un Cosmo que conocía muy bien se adentró en la Casa de Aries

Shaka...

Completamente inmóvil, sentí su presencia infinitamente poderosa y sobrecogedoramente serena al entrar al Templo, y escuché sus pasos tranquilos y calculados, mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Me erguía un poco más a medida a que se aproximaba, preguntándome qué sucedería cuando nos encontráramos.

¿Cómo reaccionaríamos? ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué respondería?

Dejé de respirar cuando se detuvo un instante un par de metros detrás de mí, y su Cosmo comenzó a inundar la casa de Aries. Aquélla era su particular forma de "ver", a pesar de haber renunciado a su vista para obtener el máximo desarrollo de su poder interior. Por ello, supe que estaba examinando todo a su alrededor, las columnas, el techo, las salidas, la armadura en el suelo, a Kiki...

Y sobretodo a mí.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, y todo en el Templo desapareció en ese instante. Instintivamente, busqué en mi muñeca derecha el tacto liso de las cuentas de mi rosario budista, pero no lo encontré, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez que, ya hacía varias semanas, reposaban en una de las gavetas de mi mesa de noche, cuando antes me resultaba tan indispensable como la máscara que ocultaba mi rostro.

Había cambiado, muchas cosas lo habían hecho.

Y no sabía si esto era para bien o para mal.

Repentinamente, Shaka volvió a emprender su marcha hacia la salida de la Primera Casa. Cuando me volví, sólo encontré su oscura silueta recordada en medio de una brillante luz dorada que casi me cegó por completo. Escuchaba a Kiki murmurar algo que no pude comprender, se oía como si me gritara a kilómetros de distancia y su eco rebotara contra las paredes del Templo.

Y luego todo se volvió negro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De nuevo, no era más que una niña de 12 años que cruzaba el pequeño pasillo aún en penumbras, de una vieja y pobre casa con una bandeja con algo de comida, aun sabiendo cuán inútil era esto, porque ella no probaría bocado.

Todavía no me recuperaba del cansancio del día anterior, y aún así me levantaba poco antes del amanecer para cumplir mis tareas y las que no me correspondían, ya que no había nadie que se encargara de ellas. Pero no me importaba, trabajar hasta el agotamiento era la mejor manera de no pensar en lo que me esperaba. Porque, aunque en Occidente se consideraría que sólo era una chiquilla, para Nepal yo era casi una adulta, aunque no me sintiera como tal.

Al llegar a la última puerta abierta a la derecha, me detuve y dejé la bandeja en el piso. Ella estaba arrodillada sobre una alfombra de seda que alguna vez fue bonita y que las polillas habían devorado, se mantenía de espaldas al pequeño altar en honor a Buda y los Dioses, iluminada por los primeros rayos del amanecer. El resplandor dorado que entraba a través de la ventana sólo hacían más profundos los surcos que recorrían su rostro, arrugas prematuras que arruinaban las facciones de quien alguna vez hubiera sido considerada la joven más hermosa del pueblo.

Ella podía pasar horas allí sentada sin moverse, sola y en silencio, mirando a través de la ventana hacia ninguna parte sin siquiera pestañar, poseída por un trance más profundo que el que ofrecía la meditación o cualquier droga, que la apartaba del mundo y sus penas. No pensar, colocar su mente en blanco y sencillamente dejar que el tiempo hiciera su recorrido, sin oír, sin ver, sin hablar, pero sobretodo sin sentir. Esto era lo que ella hacía mejor que cualquier maestro budista o gurú hindú.

Sin embargo, esta ilusión se acababa cuando, sin razón aparente, las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos violetas y caían a través de sus mejillas marchitas, empapando su sari. Esta era la auténtica naturaleza de su estado.

Sufrimiento, dolor, pena.

La consumían desde adentro, devorando las últimas chispas de vitalidad que habían resistido testarudamente durante años, a pesar de todo y de todos. Pero aquello la destruyó por completo, aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar, porque toda su esperanza se fue con ellos. Por más que luchó no pudo ayudarles, no consiguió darles a sus hijos un futuro, siquiera una esperanza.

Ya había perdido a dos de mis hermanos y nada podía hacer por mí.

- Estamos condenadas, Padma -susurró de pronto, inmóvil, tomándome por sorpresa-. Estamos condenadas al mismo destino -continuó mirándose las manos, mientras inmensas gotas las mojaban-. Sólo no cometas mis errores, no te sujetes a ilusiones tontas, acepta las cosas como son y nada más, tal vez derrames menos lágrimas -por primera vez su voz se quebró y se encogió en un gemido ahogado-. Buda tenía razón, del deseo sólo nos obtenemos sufrimiento.

- Madre...

No podía acercarme a ella, ni tan siquiera salía de mi garganta alguna palabra de aliento.

Porque quizás...

Estaba mirando mi propio futuro.

- ¡Padma! -escuché a alguien gritar desde lejos, casi resultaba fantasmal-. ¡Padma, qué tienes! ¡Háblame! ¡Padma! -me aparté del dintel de la puerta y me interné en la penumbra del pasillo una vez más.

Poco a poco mis sentidos volvieron a percibir lo que me rodeaba, con dolorosa lentitud. El suelo frío y liso, el aire fresco, una voz que me llamaba y unas molestas sacudidas que me mareaban más de lo que ya estaba. Abrí los ojos paulatinamente, tardando un momento en poder enfocar la silueta que tenía en frente. Era Kiki.

Me miraba asustado y pálido, mientras me sujetaba firmemente por los hombros. Por primera vez caí en cuenta que estaba de rodillas y casi no tenía fuerza para mantenerme erguida. Si no fuera por el niño, hubiera caído de cara contra el piso.

- ¿Padma, te sientes bien? -me preguntó con voz ahogada.

- Si -mentí, intentando mantener mi torso derecho y no caer de costado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -susurró con hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunté, llevándome la mano a la frente en un inútil intento de combatir la migraña que taladraba mi cabeza.

- ¡Eso! -insistió, agitando los brazos-. De pronto, te quedaste quieta, pusiste los ojos en blanco y todo el Templo se volvió negro. Fue como si cayeras en trance, y esa oscuridad... no podía ver ni la salida del la Casa.

- Fue una ilusión, estoy casi segura -levantándome con cuidado y tratando de equilibrarme, di mis primeros pasos con una sola cosa en mente.

Debía irme de allí y correr tan rápido como pudiera hacia las afueras del Santuario, más allá de Cabo Sunion y entrenar nuevamente desde cero. No podía creer que eso pudiera suceder sin tener la armadura puesta, pensé que habíamos armonizado correctamente y que podía dominarla a gusto. Creí que podía manejarla...

Creí que podía olvidar mi pasado.

El pequeño Lemuriano me siguió un par de escalones más atrás con semblante preocupado, hasta que toqué el arenoso suelo del Santuario.

- Pero ya te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?

- Pudo ser peor... -susurré.

Pero no contestaba su pregunta, reflexionaba sobre un destino que por la gracia de Athena no llegó a cumplirse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando abandoné de la Colina Zodiacal, busqué a Pintor y me dirigí hacia Cabo Sunion, como ya era mi rutina. Sin embargo, salí del bosquecillo donde solía entrenar ligeramente decaída sin razón aparente. Todo había salido bien, controlé apropiadamente a Pintor y medité tranquilamente durante largo rato. Sí, todo era como debía ser y funcionaba perfectamente. Menos mis recuerdos.

Había muchas personas que había dejado atrás, a medida que avanzaba en el objetivo de convertirme en Santa de Athena. Era innegable que en cierto punto de nuestras vidas los caminos que nos unían a nuestros seres queridos se dividen, obligándonos a tomar rumbos distintos y no tenía otra opción más que aprender aceptar este hecho lo mejor posible.

¿Pero realmente no podía hacer nada por ellos?

De pronto sentí como si algo me vaciara por dentro y un molesto cosquilleo empezó a recorrer mi espalda.

Sabía lo que era y sabía como solucionarlo.

Concentré una pequeña espera de energía en la palma de mi mano, al principio roja pero luego fue tornándose violeta y un par de diminutas alas comenzaron a emerger de ella. No tardó en convertirse en una pequeña y brillante mariposa azul y negro que aleteaba alrededor mis dedos. Concentré un poco más de energía y con un giro de muñeca, aquellas delicadas alas fueron creciendo y se llenaron de plumas transformándose en un pequeño pajarillo azul que abundaba en la India.

Así fui mutando mi Cosmo en pequeñas aves que recordaba haber visto, hasta llegar a un escandaloso periquito verde que estiraba las alas, mientras aferraba sus patas a mis dedos.

Me hallaba en la entrada del Santuario cuando pude divisar a Dohko de Libra. Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia y caminaba con expresión animada hacia mí.

Sonreí al verle y le hice una pequeña reverencia, mientras me saludaba de vuelta.

- Supongo que estás terminando el entrenamiento de la mañana... -miró curioso el periquito que ahora caminaba por mi brazo, alejándose de él-. ¿De dónde sacaste este pajarito?

Acercó el dedo índice a la emplumada cabecita, que le respondió con rápido picotazo, obligándole a retirar la mano enseguida.

- ¡Lo siento! -me disculpé de inmediato, deshaciendo al ave hasta convertirla en delgadas líneas de luz roja-. No era mi intención.

- ¿Era una ilusión? -dijo, claramente impresionado.

Asentí.

- Hace poco descubrí que hacer esto calma a Pintor -dije jugueteando con el diminuto punto de luz roja antes de que se extinguiera-. Cuando creo ilusiones ella drena energía. Hasta cierto punto, se comporta como una Musa (1) o algo así.

- Pues por lo visto no le caigo bien a Pintor -comentó mirándose el dedo.

- No, no es eso -contesté rápidamente-. Es así como recuerdo a estos periquitos. Hacían sus nidos en las grietas de las paredes del Templo donde entrené con mi Maestro. Eran muy bonitos, pero nada amistosos. Me disculpo nuevamente.

- Tranquila, Padma, si me enojara por el picotazo de un pájaro, no podría ser Santo de Oro.

Y sin más, comenzamos a hablar de cualquier trivialidad a medida que nos internábamos en el Santuario.

Aún no lo sé con certeza, pero quizás era porque se trataba de una de las pocas personas que conocía en el Santuario, quizás porque su conversación me resultaba agradable o simplemente porque me resultaba una persona confiable, pero últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

A veces me encontraba con el Maestro Dohko de Libra (o Roshi, como todos lo llamaban) y nos sentábamos a charlar en el risco de la playa, hasta que el cielo se oscurecía por completo. No tardé mucho en descubrir que el Librano era un hombre sabio, pero la naturaleza de esta sabiduría era tan distinta a la de mi Maestro que hubiese sido una total necedad compararlas, aunque no podía evitarlo. Shaka siempre optaba por la filosofía más profunda, por las grandes preguntas existenciales y por los conocimientos que emanaba de Buda; Dohko, por su parte, prefería por una sabiduría popular, la más cotidiana, aquella que se aprende en el día a día y de las cosas simples de la vida.

Debíamos haber caminado por cinco minutos, cuando reparé en el paquete que tenía la mano: no muy grande, ancho y flexible, estaba envuelto en papel marrón y parecía más bien liviano. En el momento en que Dohko se dio cuenta que observaba detenidamente el paquete, lo cambió de mano, como si quisiera ocultarlo. Nuevamente comencé a mirar al frente, ligeramente avergonzada por mi impertinencia.

Pero... ¿por qué quería esconderlo?

Deepak siempre decía que cuando alguien quería ocultar algo, sólo lograba hacerlo más obvio y más atención atraía.

- Hoy vi a Shaka fuera de la Colina Zodiacal -dijo, llamando mi atención.

- Si, lo vi cuando pasó por Aries.

- Es raro que salga de su Casa sin una buena razón.

- Nunca sale de Virgo si no tiene que hacerlo -acoté, asintiendo-. Tal vez el Patriarca Shion le pidió algo.

- No hasta donde yo sé, Shion no le ha pedido nada -contestó sacudiendo el paquete y distrayéndome por un instante, hasta que me preguntó directamente-. ¿Hablaste con él sobre la armadura?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? -inquirió extrañado-. Es tu Maestro.

- No creo que me ayude.

Suspiró profundamente y miró el horizonte pensativamente unos momentos, antes de pronunciar palabra.

- Bueno, es normal -comentó distraídamente-. Todos sabemos que Shaka es un auténtico desastre como Maestro.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Tú sabes -comentó encogiéndose de hombros-, sólo hay que ver lo que sucedió con Ágora y Shiva. Eran mediocres, arrogantes y ni siquiera podían luchar sus propias batallas, no me extraña que el Fénix los haya derrotado tan fácilmente. Definitivamente, Shaka no sabe cómo entre--

Dando grandes zancadas, me adelanté y me interpuse en su camino, indignada. Dohko se detuvo frente a mí, primero con expresión sorprendida, para luego cruzarse de brazos y endurecer su rostro con gesto insondable. En cualquier otra circunstancia jamás me hubiera atrevido a confrontarlo de esa manera, pero por un momento olvidé su edad, su rango, la brillante armadura dorada que vestía y el dominio del Cosmo que poseía, atreviéndome a desafiarlo mirándole directo a los ojos.

- ¡Él es un gran Maestro! -exclamé sin contenerme-. No conocí a Ágora ni a Shiva, ni la manera en que los entrenó, pero puedo decirle que me enseñó todo lo que sé, desde griego hasta el manejo del Cosmo, en tan sólo tres años. Tal vez no le parezca gran cosa, pero si logró convertirme en una Amazona a pesar de... -callé por un momento, al ver cómo Dohko sonreía triunfalmente-, caí en su trampa, ¿verdad?

- Digamos que simplemente logré que te sinceraras -concluyó dándome un par de palmaditas en la espalda-. Para odiar a tu Maestro, lo defiendes demasiado.

- No lo odio -murmuré bajando la cara.

- Más bien pareces estar resentida por algo.

- Es que yo... bueno, él... -suspiré-. En realidad, creo que llevé caos a su ordenado mundo y temo que eso no le gustó.

Dohko alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Sinceramente, no puedo imaginarte "creando caos". Eres muy tranquila, aunque últimamente has demostrado tener un carácter... - dejó la frase a medio terminar moviendo la cabeza con gesto divertido.

- En realidad, no era mi intención. Mi sola presencia ya le causaba problemas -sonreí, incómoda-. Muchos piensan que es inmoral que una chica esté entre un grupo de Aprendices.

- La gente es igual en todas partes -bufó algo molesto, mientras cambiaba el misterioso paquete de mano-. Y Athene no se queda atrás. A veces, pareciera que sólo viven para hablar de los demás, pero el truco es no hacer caso de los comentarios... -coincidí con su consejo asintiendo con la cabeza, pero por un instante olvidé la conversación y enfoqué de nuevo mi atención en el envoltorio envuelto en color ocre, librando una feroz lucha interna con mi curiosidad, que pedía a gritos saber su contenido-. Aunque... -susurró, distrayéndome de mis especulaciones sobre el contenido del paquete-, eso explicaría por qué se oponía tanto a la idea de tener una alumna -contuvo una carcajada-. Creo que ni él mismo pensó que esto pudiera pasar...

- ¿De qué habla?

- ¿Quieres ir a Cabo Sunion esta tarde? -me preguntó colocando su mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo que me detuviera-. Explicarte este asunto tomará un poco de tiempo y es mejor estar en un sitio tranquilo -continuó en un tono más serio-. Además, tenemos que reunirnos en el Templo del Patriarca ahora.

Parpadeé confundida por un momento, pero finalmente opté por asentir, preguntándome de qué clase de asunto querría hablarme. Sin embargo, había algo que parecía mucho más importante en ese instante. Justo cuando nos despedíamos para tomar rumbos separados, él hacia Libra y yo a mi pequeña cabaña, le llamé.

- ¿Qué tan grave tiene que ser la situación como para que el Patriarca nos convoque a todos?

- Bastante grave, la verdad. Algo me comentó al respecto y parece que no será fácil de solucionar. Ya sabrás los detalles...

- ¿Son Dioses? -pregunté, preocupada.

- No, sólo personas que actúan como si lo fueran... ¡Ah! Por cierto -exclamó volviéndose y arrojándome el dichoso paquete, que atrapé con facilidad-. Eso es para ti.

Atónita, comencé a examinar el envoltorio ocre que tantos tormentos me había causado, sin poder creer que ahora lo tenía entre mis manos, y sobre todo, que fuera para mí.

- _Yaha kyaa hai_?(2) -pregunté mientras abría el paquete por una de las esquinas, encontrando lo que parecía ser una camisa azul-. ¿Ropa? Pero si la que uso está bien, no hace mucho que la tengo...

- Sí, está casi nueva, pero ya los demás están notando que estás creciendo, pero tu ropa no -me respondió mientras se alejaba, provocando que toda la sangre se me fuese a la cabeza, apretando el paquete contra mi pecho, intentando tapar lo que ya era evidente-. En cuanto a lo demás... lo vas a necesitar -fue todo lo dijo, antes de desaparecer entre las columnas de Aries.

Qué extraño, allí solo había una camisa, un pantalón y... ¿un _Salwar Kameez_ (3) y un _Dupatta_ (4)?

Saqué una de las mangas de la camisa de tela azul, apreciando los sencillos bordados en los puños y la buena calidad de la confección. Era un traje que solían usar las mujeres musulmanas en India, aunque también esta muy difundido entre las personas de otras religiones, ya que era muy cómodo y práctico.

¿Pero por qué dijo que lo necesitaría?

Me quedé mirando en la dirección que se había marchado, asumiendo que aquel día me había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas.

OOOOOOOOOOOO 

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa se produjo esa tarde, cuando toda la Orden en cuerpo completo se reunió en la antesala del Templo Principal. Santos de Oro, Plata, Bronce, soldados de bajo rango y Aprendices nos agolpábamos en el lugar, entre un fuerte murmullo de especulaciones y conversaciones más triviales. Pero el silencio se hizo pronto cuando apareció el mismísimo Patriarca Shion ante la multitud.

- Es bien sabido que a partir de este momento tendremos un tiempo para establecer lazos de paz con muchos países del mundo, por lo que algunos de vosotros tendréis que partir del Santuario en misiones diplomáticas en nombre de nuestra Diosa y Señora. Por favor, pasad al Templo en cuanto mencione vuestros nombres.

Uno tras otro fue nombrando a los elegidos, Shaka de Virgo, Aioria de Leo, Chloe de Cáncer, Mu de Aries, Zelha de Casiopea...

- ...Padma de Pintor...

Me quedé unos segundos totalmente petrificada, intentando analizar lo que acaba de oír, hasta que sentí un empujón que casi me hizo perder el balance. Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con Aldebarán, que me apremiaba a entrar al Templo con unos leves movimientos de cabeza.

Respirando profundamente, seguí a los otros Santos que había nombrado Shion, procurando mantenerme alejada de mi Maestro. Ya en el interior del lugar, escuchamos las instrucciones de nuestra misión: sería más un reto a nuestra inteligencia, sagacidad e ingenio que a nuestra fuerza, ya que no podríamos utilizar nuestro Cosmo ni técnicas, a menos que nuestras vidas dependiesen de ello. Algo sucedía en el mundo y al parecer, sólo personas normales estaban involucradas en ello. Sin embargo estas personas tenían un poder inmenso, aunque diferente al nuestro.

"_Personas que actúan como Dioses_"

- Os iréis en parejas, para cubrir más terreno -prosiguió el Patriarca-. Si os veis en peligro, ayudad a vuestro compañero en cuanto sea posible. Sabed que vuestra fuerza es más peligrosa en el mundo que vive la humanidad más allá de nuestras puertas que acá adentro. Por lo pronto, estad pendientes de ir aprendiendo todo lo que podáis con respecto a las nuevas tecnologías y los estilos de vida de nuestros protegidos.

Vaya, que misión más extraña.

Tras decirnos que debíamos ir a Japón en primera instancia, comenzó a dividirnos en las parejas que había mencionado, haciéndome sentir un dejo de inquietud a medida que se iban acabando las opciones.

- Los siguientes serán Padma y Shaka, quienes irán a Pakistán, Irán e India, sin olvidar que los países del Medio Oriente están en pie de guerra por sus distintas religiones y tomando en cuenta que Irán está muy envuelto de lleno en pruebas nucleares.

Fue como si me cayera el Templo encima. Shion me observaba con expresión indescifrable mientras explicaba nuestra tarea y yo sólo podía bajar la mirada para no hacer más evidente mi expresión de horror ante la idea de volver estar bajo la sombra de Shaka.

Y es que... desde que salí de la Casa de Virgo para convertirme en Amazona de Plata me fui preguntando si, en mi afán por agradarle, no me estaba convirtiendo en un ser servil y sin alma.

Igual que mi madre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notas de la autora**

¿Sienten que este capitulo fue raro? Yo también, y no, no planeaba cambiar de estilo ni nada de eso, simplemente así salio.

Este capitulo pasó por varios contratiempos, entre ellos, el hecho de que un virus lo borrara y que salvé gracias a que mi editora tenía una copia. Sin embargo perdí varias cosas, y tuve que reescribir la mitad del cap, sin contar que estuve sin computadora alrededor de dos semanas.

¡Pero terminé! Solo espero que el próximo cap salga más rápido y que este sea de su agrado. (a ver si me pongo al día con el los otros dos diarios )

**Glosario:**

**(1)Musa:** según los escritores más antiguos, las diosas inspiradoras de la música y, según las nociones posteriores, divinidades que presidían los diferentes tipos de poesía, así como las artes y las ciencias.

_**(2)**__ "¿Qué es?"_

**(3)Salwar Kameez**: es una vestimenta típica de las mujeres en Pakistán, Bangladesh y la India. Consiste en un Salwar, una camisa larga y holgada que suele llegar hasta la rodilla o a la mitad de la pierna, con mangas largas o 3/4, y un Kameez, los cuales son un tipo de pantalón también holgado. Puede ser estampados o unicolor, y en este último caso tener elaborados bordados en el cuello, y los bordes de las mangas.

El Salwar Kammez suele ser utilizado por mujeres musulmanas, pero su practicidad y diseño a hecho que muchas mujeres de distintas religiones lo vistan a diario. En la actualidad, este traje tienden a ser más ceñidos al cuerpo y se pueden conseguir una infinidad de variantes del diseño original. Solo busquen en google y verán XD.

**(4)** **Dupatta:** básicamente es una bufanda ancha, que puede ser usado como accesorio alrededor del cuello o como velo. Para las mujeres musulmanas, la Duppata constituye la alternativa menos rígida de cumplir con la ley del velo islámico, en comparación a la hijab o la infame burka


	6. Cree en Mi

**Esta obra está bajo una licencia Reconocimiento-No comercial-Sin obras derivadas 3.0 de Creative Commons. Para ver una copia de esta licencia, visite o envíe una carta a Creative Commons, 171 Second Street, Suite 300, San Francisco, California 94105, USA.**

**Por lo demás, Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.**

**Cree en Mí**

Desde tiempos antiguos, las mujeres raramente fueron tratadas con justicia y muchas veces fueron consideradas inferiores a los hombres por diversas razones, o mejor dicho, excusas.

Milenio tras milenio, civilización tras civilización, se nos acusó injustamente de ser la fuente de los infortunios de los seres humanos. Desde Eva, cuya decisión de tomar el fruto prohibido le valió la expulsión del Paraíso cristiano y la condena de la humanidad, hasta Pandora, quien al demostrar imprudente curiosidad, cayó en la trampa de los Dioses y abrió el ánfora que contenía todos los males, cerrándola justo a tiempo para tan sólo conservar la esperanza.

"_Las mujeres son pícaras, llenas de malicia y en ellas es difícil encontrar la verdad_" -decía Buda a sus discípulos, al inicio de sus predicaciones-. "_No deben dirigirse a una mujer, ni mirarla a no ser en caso de necesidad_."

Y es que en aquel entones, el Iluminado consideraba que las mujeres no podían alcanzar el Nirvana. Para llegar a él, Buda creía que era necesario aniquilar el "deseo de vivir", siendo éste el que provoca el mayor sufrimiento, ya que nos hace temer a lo inevitable de la muerte y nos induce buscar lo imposible, la inmortalidad más allá del siglo de encarnaciones.

En definitiva, buscar un mundo inmutable.

Así, la mujer, ligada a la maternidad y al nacimiento, fue vista como el obstáculo más grave para la liberación del ciclo de los nuevos nacimientos. Fácilmente ella podría desviar al hombre de sus mejores propósitos. Lo seduciría, le haría desearla y lo induciría a unirse a ella para procrear, alejándolo cada vez más de la iluminación y atándolo a al infierno de los deseos terrenales, constituyendo así, un gran peligro. Era preciso mantenerla bien apartada, y para eso, había que aprender a despreciarla.

Si una mujer deseara realmente el camino de la salvación, sólo tenía una alternativa: renacer como varón, lo que sería posible en el caso de que se esforzase, en su vida de mujer, por "desarrollar un modo de pensar masculino". Por esta razón, reglas establecidas inicialmente para su "orden" se referían sólo a los hombres, porque sólo ellos podían hacerse monjes y alcanzar la perfección.

Sin embargo, para Ananda, uno de los discípulos más aventajado del Iluminado, parecía que Buda había olvidado sus propias enseñanzas.

Después de todo¿él no había declarado que todo ser viviente podía alcanzar el Nirvana?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Es imposible! -resonó por todo el Templo Patriarcal, provocando que Shion frunciera el entrecejo-. Es algo que sencillamente no podemos aceptar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Shaka -apoyó una voz, desde uno de los extremos del semicírculo que formaban los Dorados alrededor del trono del Patriarca.

Todos se volvieron al lugar de donde provenían aquellas palabras y varios de los presentes alzaran las cejas sorprendidos, e incluso el propio Shaka parecía algo perturbado, cuando descubrió que Afrodita de Piscis se unía a su causa. Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, de hecho, eran casi dos desconocidos que apenas e intercambiaban un par de palabras cuando era estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, aquel día había comenzado de forma extraña y a medida que pasaban las horas todo tomaba un matiz aun más insólito.

Ninguno de los Santos Dorados supo qué pensar cuando el Patriarca los convocó a todos al Templo Principal aquella mañana, pero sin duda, concordaban en que debía ser algo muy importante e incluso grave. Una situación sospechosa que debían investigar, una amenaza contra la Diosa, o incluso algún Dios rival que volvía a poner su mirada codiciosa sobre la humanidad, fueron hipótesis que se formaron en las mentes de los doce hombres a medida que subían la Escalinata Zodiacal.

Pero, al llegar ante Su Santidad Shion, descubrieron con desconcierto e incluso horror, que esta vez no se trataba de una amenaza al Santuario y sus ideales, si no un ataque directo contra la salud mental de los habitantes de la Colina Zodiacal; el cual, para colmo de males, provenía de una idea de la mismísima Athena: de ahora en adelante, y según las estrellas lo indicaran, los valientes Santos Dorados de Athena tendrían que entrenar muchachas y convertirlas en dignas Amazonas de la Orden.

Eso significaba romper con milenios de tradiciones y leyes no escritas, ya que se daba por descontado que los doce hombres más poderosos de la Orden no entrenaban mujeres. Aquellas que quisieran seguir las enseñanzas de la Diosa, deberían ser entrenadas por otras Amazonas o ser autodidactas, y sólo en ciertos casos excepcionales, estarían bajo la custodia de un Santo de Plata o Bronce.

En verdad, había pocas niñas y muchachas dispuestas iniciar el duro entrenamiento para obtener una armadura, y aún menos lo habían soportado. A esto se le sumaba el sometimiento a la Ley de las Máscaras, que las obligaba a esconder sus rostros so pena de no descansar hasta matar a cualquier infeliz que hubiera tenido la desgracia de verlas, aunque se tratara de un accidente, o aún peor, en caso de que no lograran darle muerte, no tendrían otra opción más que "amarlo".

Vaya ironía, ya que este mal llamado "amor" habitualmente degeneraba en una enfermiza obsesión, que causaba muchos más problemas de los que solucionaba. Y Shaina era prueba de ello.

¿Qué sucedería si uno de estos accidentes sucediera entre un Dorado y su alumna?

Quizás ésta era la razón por la que Shaka y Afrodita unían fuerzas. Aunque, lo más probable es que sus motivos fueran completamente distintos, pero sus fines eran los mismos; por esta razón ahora batallaba lado a lado en un intento desesperado por hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros y dar marcha atrás a una idea que ellos hubieran calificado de descabellada, si esto no hubiera implicado cometer una blasfemia.

Sin duda, las guerras crean extraños aliados.

- No creo que obligarnos a entrenar muchachas haga alguna diferencia -prosiguió el Santo de Piscis-, ellas no pueden despertar el Séptimo Sentido. Además, para eso están Marin y Shaina, que son las Amazonas de más alto rango -concluyó con un ademán desdeñoso.

Dohko no pudo evitar oír el gruñido de enfado que emitió Aioria tan pronto como el Pisciano terminó de hablar.

- ¡Ja! Seguro no quiere compartir su maquillaje con su alumna - farfulló Milo, burlón, desde el otro lado.

El Antiguo Maestro miró al cielo implorando por paciencia y porque esos muchachos no se fueran a las manos antes de terminar la reunión. Porque con tanta tensión en el ambiente, lo último que necesitaba era impedir una lucha de mil días.

A pesar de que la mayoría se mostraba inquietos, indecisos e incluso molestos, había dos de ellos que se mantenían imperturbables. De hecho, si sus ojos no lo engañaban, podría jurar que Aldebarán estaba sonriendo. El otro, Shura, sopesaba todo lo que comentaba en la reunión con cierto desinterés, que bien se podía interpretar como el sentimiento de superioridad de quien sabe cierta información importante, que los demás desconocen.

- Sí, sin duda Marin ha demostrado ser una estupenda Maestra y bien podría entrenar a una nueva generación de Amazonas -respondió Shion. El Librano no pudo evitar una carcajada interna, al darse cuenta que su viejo amigo seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de sus más de 250 años. Terco y mandón, aunque en una manera mucho más sutil. Y no, no podía negar que Marin había hecho lo imposible al convertir a Seiya en uno de los más grandes de la Orden. Modestia aparte, él mismo consideraba que tampoco había hecho un mal trabajo-. Sin embargo, Afrodita, entre vuestros compañeros Dorados hay uno que ha estado entrenando a una niña durante los últimos años -continuó tranquilamente Shion, volviéndose a su derecha-. ¿No es así, Shura?

- En efecto, su Santidad -admitió, dando un paso al frente, para el desconcierto de todos excepto Aldebarán, quien sencillamente amplió su sonrisa. Seguramente, ya lo sabía.

- ¿Y cómo ha sido su desempeño?

- Hasta ahora ha sido una excelente alumna y gran devota de Athena. No tengo ninguna queja sobre ella.

- ¿Acaso la chiquilla ya obtuvo el Séptimo Sentido? -cortó Afrodita con la más fingida inocencia.

- No, pero si había progresado mucho cuan-

- ¡Pero no lo suficiente como para ser una Amazona Dorada! -exclamó el Pisciano.

- Quizás aún no la ha entrenado el tiempo suficiente -intentó mediar Mu.

- En realidad la he entrenado unos 6 o 7 años, pero-

- ¡Allí lo tienen! -exclamó triunfante, Afrodita, ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el Capricorniano-. Siete años de entrenamiento y aún no ha conseguido el Séptimo Sentido. Lamentable, sin duda.

En teoría, los Capricornianos son personas pacientes, disciplinadas y tranquilas. Sin embargo, hasta ellos tenían un límite, y Shura ya lo había cruzado. El hombre ya había dado un paso en dirección a Afrodita, y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Camus para sujetarle por el brazo, se le habría lanzado al cuello, olvidando por completo que estaba en presencia del Mayor de los 88 Santos de Athena.

- ¡¿Acaso dudas de mi capacidades como Maestro?! -prácticamente ladró.

El autoproclamado como el más bello de la Orden de Athena, hizo un mohín casi infantil y lanzó un suspiro desconsolado.

- No, sólo digo que, por más que te esfuerces, es completamente comprensible que una niña no pueda comprender el Séptimo Sentido -acotó haciendo un ademán con la mano. Se volvió al Patriarca con un ademán muy teatral-. Me temo, Su Santidad, que por muchos cuidados que se le otorguen a las malas hierbas, éstas nunca se convertirán en rosas.

Shion se acomodó un poco en su trono antes de contestar.

- Entonces, según tu criterio, cada persona tiene un límite predeterminado para el desarrollo de su Cosmo.

El Pisciano asintió.

- Que sólo unos cuantos elegidos pueden llegar a desarrollar su Cosmo hasta alcanzar el Séptimo u Octavo Sentido.

- Sí.

- Y que, por ejemplo, un Santo de Plata nunca podría aspirar a poseer tanto poder como un Dorado.

- En efecto -confirmó, ante la mirada casi compasiva del mayor de los Lemurianos.

Shaka dio un respingo y apartó la "mirada" del Pisciano con un enfado que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Se había dado cuenta cómo, tontamente, Afrodita había caído en el juego del Patriarca.

- Tal parece, que hemos olvidado a los cinco valientes Santos de Bronce que no sólo nos enfrentaron en los momentos más oscuros y nos mostraron nuevamente el verdadero camino que conduce a la Diosa -comentó calmadamente, mientras el color se iba de la cara del muchacho.

- Debo recordarle a Su Santidad que estamos hablando únicamente de hombres que han logrado superar sus limitaciones -se escuchó nuevamente la voz calmada del Iluminado. Vaya, no podía negar que el chico no sólo era poderoso, sino astuto-. Una mujer nunca podría ser tan poderosa como un Santo Dorado.

- Pues hasta donde yo recuerdo, Athena, nuestra Diosa, es mujer -le espetó Aldebarán cruzándose de brazos-. Y sin duda alguna, es mil veces más poderosa que todos nosotros juntos.

Shion no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, por unos segundos, se hizo un silencio absoluto. Quizás Aldebarán no era el más listo de los Santos de Athena, pero sin duda tenía el más contundente sentido común de los allí reunidos, notando algo tan evidente que los demás sencillamente obviaron.

Porque, en efecto, ellos estaban consagrados a los ideales de una divinidad femenina, Athena.

-Es completamente diferente -replicó Shaka, cuando logró maquinar suficientes argumentos para rebatir lo dicho por el Toro Dorado-, no podemos simplificar este asunto de forma tan mundana. No puedes comparar a la Diosa con las mujeres mortales, ya que...

Con un suspiro, el Patriarca se enderezó en la silla, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y apoyó los codos en el trono, preparándose para escuchar aquella larga explicación teológica y filosófica con un semblante aparentemente neutro. Sin embargo, Dohko lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba profundamente aburrido, hasta podría decir que hastiado de tanta palabrería inútil. La posición del Ariano ya estaba fijada desde un inicio y hasta ahora nada ni nadie había logrado convencerlo de lo contrario.

Pronto, su atención se desvió de la discusión y se concentró en un punto un tanto apartado y sombrío de la habitación. Allí, apoyado en la columna de mármol blanco, uno de los Santos de Athena se mantenía completamente indiferente a cualquier cosa que se dijera o sucediera en la Sala Maestra. De hecho, parecía encontrar infinitamente más interesante en la mugre debajo de sus uñas que la perspectiva de que tuviera que entrenar a una muchacha o una niña.

Aunque a decir verdad, la posibilidad de que cualquier ser vivo cayera en sus manos resultaba perturbadora para el resto del Santuario.

Shion hizo una mueca de preocupación que coincidió con la de su viejo amigo. Athena había pedido consultar a todos los Dorados sobre el tema, y eso, por fortuna o desgracia, lo incluía a él. Y para su mayor inquietud, él tendría el voto del desempate que finalmente decidiría todo ese asunto.

Tomó aire y finalmente le llamó.

- Y tú, DeathMask. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

El Oscuro alzó las cejas ligeramente, para luego adoptar una posición más erguida y digna. La esperanza volvió a Afrodita, que sonrió triunfante, sabiendo que su mejor amigo lo apoyaría sin reservas contra en aquella locura de entrenar mocosas. Sin embargo, Shaka frunció profundamente el ceño, DeathMask jamás había sido de su agrado, es más, lo detestaba; y viendo el asunto en retrospectiva, al Antiguo Maestro le quedaba clara que había intuido la jugada aquella mente retorcida tenía preparada.

- Sí, tengo una pregunta -contestó el Cangrejo.

Todos los Santos lo observaron expectantes.

- ¿Cuándo me entregan a la chica? -fue todo lo que dijo, curvando sus labios con una cínica sonrisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

- Entonces DeathMask... -balbuceé, perpleja.

- Sí, era de los más entusiasmados con la idea -afirmó Dohko, con cierto malestar.

- Pero... ¿por qué?

- Me gusta pensar que fue porque Shunrei logró lastimarlo una vez, aunque en el fondo sé que fue por llevarnos la contraria o alguna otra cosa -se encogió de hombros-. No es fácil saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de ese chico... y si quieres mi opinión, prefiero seguir en mi feliz ignorancia respecto a ese tema.

Parpadeé confusa, tratando de digerir todo lo que acaba de contarme, en especial...

- Entonces, Shunrei debe ser una gran Amazona -dije emocionada, mientras él me miraba totalmente pasmado-. ¿Usted la entrenó?

Lograr herir a un Dorado era una auténtica proeza... así que no entendía por qué ahora Dohko estaba carcajeándose a todo pulmón.

- ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

- No... no... Shunrei no es ninguna Amazona, yo nunca la entrené, no lo hubiera resistido ni tampoco estaba destinada a ello. Ella es una chica muy buena, pero es muy frágil. De hecho, recuerdo que cuando algún ratón entraba a la casa, se paraba sobre la mesa más cercana y chillaba hasta que Shiryu lo atrapaba y lo sacaba.

Suspiré sintiéndome decepcionada y sin más, abracé mis rodillas y me concentré en el vaivén de las olas. De nuevo nos encontrábamos en aquel risco cerca de Cabo Sunion, como habíamos acordado en la mañana, justo antes de que el Patriarca Shion nos encomendara la misión de apaciguar a los gobernantes del mundo. Al margen de lo complicado y delicado que podía llegar este asunto, aún me atormentaba por problemas mucho más personales e intrascendentes que arrastraba desde hacía tiempo.

- Entonces... -comencé, vacilante-. Mi Maestro nunca quiso entrenar a una chica.

- De hecho todos creíamos que nunca lo aceptaría -contestó con tono sombrío-. Hasta Afrodita se resignó a ello cuando le entregaron a Alexa, aunque no de muy buena gana -sonrió levemente, como si recordara una anécdota divertida-. Shaka, en cambio, no movió un dedo cuando Shion le ordenó que fuera por ti a Nepal. De hecho, por eso tuve que buscarte yo mismo y llevarte hasta la India.

Si el Librano pensaba animarme con esta charla, me temo que sólo consiguió el efecto contrario. La única razón por la que me entrenó, fue porque lo obligaron a hacerlo y nada más. Una vez más confirmé que había perdido tiempo y esfuerzo buscando un reconocimiento que nunca obtendría de su parte... y que quizás nunca debí buscar en primer lugar.

Debí imaginarlo.

- Sabes, Padma -continuó, llamando mi atención-, antes de llevarte ante él, pensé que te rechazaría de inmediato y que debería encontrarte otro Maestro, es más ya lo había previsto. Casi me tragué mi propia lengua cuando te aceptó como alumna y más cuando te vi pelear. Sin duda, te entrenó como es debido.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, sin terminar de entender qué quería decir.

- Bueno, quizás se deba a que soy una Shakya y... -alegué tontamente, mientras jugueteaba con la punta de mi trenza.

Dohko simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- No, esto no tiene que ver con castas ni con Buda. Tal vez sí, pero no tanto como te imaginas.

- Pues no veo que mérito puedo tener, Athena y el Patriarca sólo me impusieron como su alumna y el simplemente obedeció...

- Shaka tenía la libertad de rechazarte o simplemente ignorarte -explicó-, tal como lo hizo Afrodita con Alexa, y cualquiera pudo haberte entrenado en su lugar. Casi todas las Amazonas entrenaron con Santos que no eran sus Maestros en un principio, aunque por corto tiempo. Así que no hubiera sido tan extraño que finalmente te entrenara otra persona.

Esta vez, fue mi turno de hacer un gesto negativo.

- Con todo respeto, Maestro, usted no comprende a los Virgos. A nosotros no nos gusta dejar las cosas a medias, y cuando se nos encomienda una tarea, nos esmeramos por llevarla a buen término y con la mayor perfección. Al Maestro Shaka le encomendaron convertirme en una Amazona y durante tres años trabajó en ello hasta conseguirlo.

- Y por lo visto, también ustedes son unos grandísimos testarudos -dijo alegremente-. Se nota que a pesar de todo, lo admiras demasiado.

- Supongo que sí, lo admiro como Santo -murmuré, levantando la mirada de mi trenza por un momento para ver cómo el sol se ocultaba.

- ¿Y como persona?

- Él es el más cercano a ser un Dios¿no?... -fue mi única respuesta.

Permaneció silenciosamente pensativo por un rato, antes de darme unas palmaditas en la espalda, animándome a seguirle mientras se ponía de pie.

- Llevamos bastante tiempo aquí, deberías descansar antes de irte a la misión.

Asentí en silencio y bajé del peñasco con saltitos ligeros, mientras recordaba su relato sobre aquella lejana discusión en el Templo del Patriarca, en la que, sin saberlo, se estaba decidiendo el destino de un puñado de chicas que en ese momento se encontraban en los más lejanos puntos del planeta.

Quien lo diría, nuestras vidas estuvieron en sus manos y ellos no parecían estar concientes de ello.

- Maestro Dohko -le llamé, haciendo que me mirase con curiosidad, deteniéndose por un momento-. ¿Y qué opinaba usted sobre entrenar muchachas?

- La verdad… - tomó aire y sonrió levemente-. Pensé que era una locura y que nada bueno saldría de todo esto -contestó para mi total sorpresa, justo antes de darse vuelta y emprender la marcha una vez más-. Pero con el tiempo, he comprendido que es de idiotas no cambiar de opinión, más cuando todo demuestra que estabas equivocado.

Me quedé helada por unos minutos. Sacudí la cabeza y aceleré el paso para darle alcance antes de que entrara en el Santuario. A medida que me adentraba en las tierras de Athena, hacía un repaso mental de lo ocurrido aquel día, que sólo podía calificar como "intenso".

Y el Maestro Dohko tenía razón, el _Salwar Kameez_ me será muy...

Me detuve en seco y lo miré boquiabierta, comprendiendo de pronto la actitud del Librano aquella mañana. Él, al ver mi sorpresa, dejó de caminar y alzó una ceja interrogativamente.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Usted lo sabía... -murmuré.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Usted sabía que tendría que hacer esta misión junto a mi Maestro¡Por eso me dio el _Salwar Kameez_ y me dijo que viniera a Cabo Sunion!

- Me atrapaste, pequeña -confesó, posando sus manos sobre mis hombros-. Tan analítica como cualquier Virgo.

No sé que cara habré puesto, pero su natural jovialidad se apagó con el crepúsculo y pronto su actitud condescendiente dio paso al desconcierto. En aquel instante, realmente poco me importaba lo que tuviera que decir sobre las características de mi signo regente o cualquier otra cosa, solo quería que respondiera una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- Me interesaba saber como reaccionarías... -explicó quitándole importancia, como si fuera una simple broma, aunque particularmente pesada.

Difícilmente podía sentirme más decepcionada.

- Me alegra que se haya divertido -contesté secamente, dando un paso atrás, dejando caer sus manos de mis hombros-. Debo irme.

Caminé con pasos firmes y rápidos sin mirar hacia tras, en dirección a las cabañas de las Amazonas. Sólo quería estar sola.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La noche comenzaba a darle paso a la luz del amanecer revelando ante mí el majestuoso paisaje selvático de India. Nunca había visto algo como aquello. A diferencia de Nepal, todo era verde hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Una bandada de los pájaros más coloridos que hubiera visto en mi vida voló escandalosamente por encima de nuestras cabezas.

¿Pero cómo? Hacía unos pocos segundos estaba despidiéndome del Maestro Mu y de Kiki en las montañas de Nepal.

- Cuando te dije que podía viajar a la velocidad de la luz, era en serio -dijo el Maestro Dohko burlonamente ante mi cara de asombro.

- ¿Mi Maestro también me enseñará a hacer eso?

- Él te enseñará a moverte rápido, pero al final todo dependerá de tu esfuerzo -miró un punto hacia el oeste-. Ven, es por aquí.

Mientras me guiaba, eché un vistazo alrededor, buscando alguna señal de las montañas del Himalaya, sin éxito. No había duda, ahora estaba muy lejos de casa, pero no sentía miedo, de hecho, una creciente emoción se acumulaba en mi pecho a medida que me acercaba al claro donde ser erguía un antiguo templo de piedra. Allí, parado frente a la puerta, un chico algo mayor que yo, de cabello índigo y ojos de un azul un poco más claro, barría la entrada tranquilamente. Vestía la túnica de un monje y parecía un poco sorprendido con nuestra presencia.

Hasta que me detalló con más cuidado.

Cuando hablaba con el Maestro Dohko, era incapaz de mantener el hilo de la conversación y sus ojos parecían moverse contra su voluntad hacia donde yo me encontraba, antes de volver a prestarle atención al Santo y asentir con expresión bobalicona.

Finalmente, seguimos al chico a través de los pasillos del templo de piedra gris. Parecía realmente antiguo y muy bien construido, con sólidas paredes donde se apreciaban relieves de la vida de Buda, escenas de los 7 infiernos budistas e imágenes del Nirvana.

Noté que el muchacho me dirigía otra mirada furtiva. No lo podía culpar, difícilmente podía concebir una imagen más extraña de la que ofrecía en ese instante: era una chica muy delgada, que vestía un sari raído y estaba peinada con trenzas, como cualquier otra de mi edad; pero mis brazos y piernas estaban cubiertas de vendas para ocultar los tatuajes de henna y una máscara de metal decorada en rojo cubría mi rostro.

Ya el Maestro Mu me habían advertido que, en conjunto, me daban un aspecto un tanto siniestro, mientras que Kiki fue más directo: "¡Asustas!" había dicho con una mueca. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo: el sari era la única ropa que me quedaba, las vendas cubrían los tatuajes de henna para evitar que descubrieran que me había escapado en la víspera de mi boda y la máscara era obligatoria para las mujeres dentro de la Orden de Athena.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la última habitación del Templo, el chico se quedó en la puerta y con una respetuosa inclinación anunció que nos dejaría a solas con el Maestro. Era una sala grande, construida con lozas de piedra e iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la mañana que se colaba por grandes ventanales, la cual sin duda se utilizaba para recitar los mantras de cada día. La sutil luz y la máscara me impedía ver con claridad que lo que había en el extremo opuesto del lugar, pero pude distinguir dos figuras humanas, una mucho más pequeña que la otra, y creí distinguir a un hombre que brillaba con un intenso y poderoso resplandor dorado.

Era muy parecido al que emanaba del Maestro Dohko o el Maestro Mu, pero aun así se sentía un poco diferente, aunque no podría decir por qué.

A medida que nos aproximábamos, no pude dejar de sorprenderme ante aquel hombre: era delgado y pálido, increíblemente joven para ser un Iluminado. Su espléndida caballera rubia flotaba al compás de su inmenso Cosmo, casi como si estuviera sumergido en el agua, sereno e impasible con lo que sucedía alrededor, como si estuviera conciente de que era demasiado poderoso para preocuparse por algo. Meditaba pacíficamente en posición de loto, lo cual hizo que me fijara por primera vez el inmenso relieve en piedra con la forma de Buda a su espalda, que de alguna manera, parecía formar una unidad con el hombre sentado a sus pies.

Ya el Maestro Dohko y el Maestro Mu me habían advertido de que se trataba del hombre más poderoso de la Orden, pero aquello superaba con creces todas mis expectativas.

Sinceramente, no podía sentirme más intimidada.

De pronto, su Cosmo se apagó lentamente, al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

- Roshi -su voz resonó con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado-. ¿A qué debo tu honorable visita?

- Aquí está, Shaka, ella será tu alumna –respondió el aludido palmeando mi hombro, invitando a que me acercara un poco más al hombre rubio.

Obedientemente, di unos vacilantes pasos hacia delante, hasta encontrarme frente a frente con el que sería mi Maestro. Esperé a que él hablara, conteniendo mi instinto de salir corriendo de ese lugar para escapar de aquella atmósfera de tensión.

- _Aapka kya naam hai?_ (1) -preguntó.

- _Mera naam Padma Shakya hai_ (2), nacida en la casta de los Newar -respondí con una profunda reverencia, como era la costumbre ante una persona de tan alto rango.

Inmediatamente pensé que había cometido un grave error. El joven Iluminado, tensionó todos los músculos de la espalda e inundó la habitación con una luz dorada, que me hizo sentir... ¿observada? Pero era absurdo, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos desde que llegamos.

- Una Shakya de casta Newar -repitió, con suspicacia-. ¿Acaso fuiste--?

- ¡Ya no! -me apresuré a contestar-. Sólo soy Padma Shakya, una hija de la casta de los orfebres y nada más.

La luz dorada que emergía de su ser se extinguió y se volvió hacia el hombre que me había llevado ante su presencia.

- Me pregunto si sabes que me has traído, Roshi.

- A tu alumna, ni más ni menos, Shaka -el Maestro Dohko se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba-. Quizás no tenga la mejor condición física, pero hasta ahora ha demostrado ser bastante determinada a la hora de hacer lo que se propone. Creo que podría llegar a convertirse en una buena Amazona con el entrenamiento adecuado.

- Usted sabe lo que opino de esto.

- Athena tendrá sus razones, Shaka.

Me moví incómoda mientras los minutos se extendían hasta parecer interminables horas, mientras Shaka de Virgo decidía si me tomaría como alumna.

Era extraño.

El Maestro Dohko me había explicado aquel inmenso Sakti que había sentido justo antes de encontrarnos pertenecía a _Athena Devi_ (3), la cual había resuelto que un nuevo grupo de aprendices fuesen entrenados para aumentar las filas de su ejército, entre los cuales estaba yo. Pero si la Diosa ya lo tenía decidido¿por qué necesitaba la aprobación de Shaka de Virgo¿Acaso la palabra de la Diosa no debía ser obedecida sin chistar?

- No. No entraré en esta locura -le oí decir, para mi sorpresa-. Por favor, infórmale a Shion de mi decisión y haz lo que creas conveniente con la niña.

Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación.

- Pero... ¿acaso Athena Devi no le ordenó que fuera mi Maestro¿Acaso no debe obedecerle? -pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta.

Shaka de Virgo no se inmutó. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que me hubiera escuchado.

No... no... ¡NO!

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. No había viajado desde Nepal para esto, no había dejado atrás todo por Athena para que, en tan sólo un par de minutos, un hombre decidiera que no podía unirme a la Orden y sin darme razones.

Paralizada, sentí como sus pasos estremecían de forma casi imperceptible el suelo y como su túnica rozaba levemente las lozas de piedra, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando sus pasos resonaron junto a mí, mis piernas se movieron por instinto. Estaba desesperada por alcanzarle, por no dejarle ir.

No sin una respuesta.

Me interpuse entre él y la salida del salón, desplomándome a los pies de Shaka de Virgo, con la frente pegada al piso. Así arrodillada de la manera más sumisa, me tragué todo mi orgullo, para hacer lo nunca había hecho: suplicar.

- _¡Kripaya, kripaya!_ (4)¡Déjeme luchar por Athena Devi¡Por lo menos permítame intentarlo!

- Lo siento, pero no considero que eso sea sabio de mi parte.

Intentó evadirme, pero nuevamente le bloqueé el paso, esta vez parándome frente a él con los brazos extendidos, haciendo que inmediatamente todos los músculos de su cara se contrajeran de disgusto.

Detrás de mi máscara sostuve la mirada sobre sus ojos cerrados.

En ese momento me importaba bien poco que ese hombre pudiera desintegrarme con un solo movimiento de su mano, había llegado demasiado lejos y pasado por tantas cosas, que no estaba dispuesta a recibir una negativa de nadie.

- ¿Por qué? -lo interrogué con un atrevimiento que rayaba en el insulto.

- No tengo que contestarle nada a una chiquilla insolente.

Una especie de energía invisible me golpeó fuertemente en el pecho, arrojándome fuera del camino del Buda y haciendo que cayera sentada a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Y entonces vi cómo se acercaba más a la salida del recinto con la certeza de que si la cruzaba, habría perdido toda oportunidad.

- ¡Si usted no se considera lo suficientemente bueno para ser mi Maestro, entonces pido que el Maestro Dohko me entrene! -grité, frustrada, en un último y desesperado intento.

Se detuvo.

Respiré hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme, sin quitarle los ojos a la cascada de cabello rubio que caía sobre la espalda de Shaka. El tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante, congelando por un instante la rígida figura del Iluminado y el rostro horrorizado del muchacho que esperaba en la puerta. Incluso Dohko parecía tenso y alerta, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un enemigo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó con aparente tranquilidad, al tiempo que Shaka se volvía lentamente hacía mí.

Entonces, dio un par de pasos en la dirección en la que me encontraba, "observándome" desde su altura con la más gélida expresión que alguien me hubiese dirigido, haciéndome sentir como la más insignificante criatura que caminaba sobre la tierra.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes pedir tal cosa?

- Sólo pido una oportunidad -murmuré humildemente.

- Convertirse en un Santo de Athena no es un camino fácil, muchos han perdido la vida intentándolo.

- No estoy buscando una salida fácil... y no moriré hasta ser parte de la Orden de Athena.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que llegarás tan lejos?

- Confío en Athena -contesté sin titubeos-, y si lograra alcanzar el poder necesario para romper montañas con los puños y aplastar las estrellas, sólo podría utilizarlo para ayudarle.

- ¿Por qué? -me soltó, con tono burlón-. Hay cientos de Dioses por los que puedes combatir y te recompensarían mucho mejor por ello. ¿Por qué Ella y no Taleju¿Por qué no usarlo en tu propio beneficio?

¿Por qué? Bajé la mirada y recordé el inmenso Sakti que me había envuelto aquella mañana en los caminos de las montañas. Esa sensación cálida que invadió mi pecho y se extendió por el resto de mi cuerpo, llenándome de energía, devolviéndome las ganas de levantarle una vez más, de seguir adelante y luchar contra un destino que consideraba peor que la muerte.

Athena Devi me había dado algo que nunca nadie me había ofrecido: la libertad de escoger mi camino.

Y yo quería pelear a su lado…

- …porque Ella es la esperanza -fue mi sincera respuesta.

Callé, sintiéndome tonta, avergonzándome de mi propia ignorancia al responderle a un Iluminado de forma tan simple. Él, una persona que era venerada como un Buda, un Santo Dorado al que sus propios compañeros reconocían como el más poderoso entre los poderosos. Por eso, cuando vi por primera vez aquellos zafiros asomándose a través sus párpados entreabiertos y ese gesto de imperturbable serenidad en su rostro, no pude más que observarlo en silencio, maravillada y aterrada a partes iguales, mientras esperaba su definitiva sentencia.

- Deepak, tráelo -murmuró. El chico de la puerta desapareció y no tardó en regresar con una bolsita de tela del tamaño de un puño, la cual entregó al Maestro-. Dame tu mano -me ordenó.

Titubeé por un instante, dándole un vistazo al Maestro Dohko para tratar de descifrar en sus gestos si era prudente obedecerle, pero él parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para echar todo por tierra debido a recelos estúpidos. Sin pensarlo más, extendí mi mano hacia él con la palma mirando hacia el cielo, esperando algún azote o reprimenda por mis palabras, pero sabría soportar cualquier cosa a cambio de ser aceptada como discípula.

Pero Shaka simplemente tomó mi mano con su derecha, mientras que con su izquierda comenzó a enrollar alrededor de mi muñeca el rosario budista que había sacado de la bolsita, hasta que se convirtió en una gruesa pulsera de que se aferraba en mi brazo.

- No esperes un trato especial por ser una niña. Tendrás que esforzarte como cualquier otro de mis alumnos e incluso más que ellos -dijo, caminando en dirección a la salida y se volvió al muchacho que esperaba en la puerta-. Deepak, busca un par de túnicas limpias para ella y guíala a la cámara vacía al fondo del tercer pasillo. Esa será su habitación de ahora en adelante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Debí darme cuenta que algo no andaba bien cuando Marin entró a mi habitación como un huracán, despertándome a eso de las 2 de la madrugada. Más dormida que despierta, me senté en la cama y observé cómo la japonesa buscaba entre las gavetas de la cómoda, sacando mis escasas pertenencias y metiéndolas en mi bolsa de viaje, vestida con una especie de camisón rosa con encaje.

¿Marin usando algo con encajes... y rosa?

No, no había duda. Aún estaba dormida y esto se trataba de uno de esos bizarros sueños cortesía de Pintor. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé la cobija, giré sobre mí y cerré mis ojos nuevamente, esperando pasar a mi siguiente alucinación nocturna: tal vez elefantes en tutú y Aldebarán con un sari rosado brillante, cantando y bailando al más puro estilo Bollywood.

- ¡Padma! -me gritó, mientras sentía como el mundo se sacudía-. ¡Levántate¡No podemos perder el tiempo!

Convencida de que no se trataba de un sueño, me digné a levantarme de mala gana, viendo cómo Marin iba de un lado a otro de mi pequeña cabaña sin parar, hasta que encontró algo en la gaveta donde solía guardar las varitas de incienso.

- ¿Qué haces? -murmuré restregándome los ojos.

- Empaco tus cosas -me respondió, poco antes que de encender un par de velas-. Tienes que estar en el avión en menos de 3 horas.

Cuando mis pobres ojos lograron acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz, pude ver a la Amazona de Águila parada frente a mí con su habitual expresión seria, el bolso donde había traído mis cosas desde la India y algo de ropa que no tardó en dejar sobre la cama.

- ¿Ahora¿No nos íbamos mañana en la tarde?

- Sí, pero parece que se las cosas en Medio Oriente no están bien. Tendrás que hablarlo con los Maestros Shion y Shaka, no conozco los detalles -dijo, mientras me lanzaba la mochila, que atrapé por puro instinto. Luego señaló lo que estaba a mi lado-. Creo que esto es más apropiado que el sari, tengo entendido que los musulmanes se ofenden con facilidad si una mujer enseña "mucha piel".

Observé el bulto de tela con más detenimiento. Era el _Salwar Kameez_ y la _Dupatta_ que me había regalado el Maestro Dohko.

Sin más que decir, Marin salió rápidamente de la habitación, para encontrarse con Aioria, que se colocaba su camisa con cierta prisa en la puerta de la choza de la Amazona.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Bueno, en este momento no había tiempo para especular sobre ello.

Sentada en mi cama y aún adormilada, intentando ordenar de forma coherente mis pensamientos. Medité sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, desde mi encuentro con mi Maestro, pasando por la reunión en el Templo Principal, mi conversación con Dohko de Libra y por último, el hecho de que Marin haya entrado en mi habitación de esa forma.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba. No quería volver a estar bajo la tutela de Shaka por lo que me quedara de vida, aun resentía que el Patriarca Shion nos hubiera obligado a estar juntos nuevamente; estaba furiosa por como Dohko había jugado conmigo al ocultarme lo que sabía sobre la misión y definitivamente me molestó como Marin entró a mi cabaña y tomó mis cosas sin permiso. Ya ni hablar del grillo que me estaba volviendo loca con su estridente canto.

Sí, aún no amanecía y ya estaba enfadada con el mundo entero.

Lavé mi cara con agua helada para despertarme, me vestí y peiné con cierta prisa para salir del lugar, rumbo a la Colina Zodiacal, donde nos encontraríamos.

Este sería un día largo, muy largo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No tenía idea de qué pensar.

Tenerlo tan cerca, como para que su codo chocara contra mi brazo era una de las situaciones más incomodas que podía recordar en ese momento. Los dos nos manteníamos en nuestros ya acostumbrados tensos silencios, actuando como si el otro no existiera: Shaka se mantenía casi inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, como si meditara, aunque no podía cruzar las piernas para adoptar la posición de loto. Yo, en cambio, cometí el error de mirar por la ventanilla, observando cómo las alas de aquella lata voladora se doblaban peligrosamente con las envestidas del viento y como todo, desde las ciudades hasta las montañas, se veía minúsculo, como si se tratara pequeños juguetes desde la altura a la que nos encontrábamos.

Sintiéndome repentinamente enferma, me hundí en el asiento y me cubrí hasta la nariz con una manta que había encontrado debajo del asiento hacía ya un buen rato.

No importaba cuán bonito y cómodo fuera este avión, ni que fuera el medio de transporte más rápido que conocían los humanos, ni que tan preparada fuera la tripulación, no comprendía por qué el Patriarca nos había obligado a usarlo pudiendo viajar a la velocidad de la luz y llegar allí en un parpadeo, dejándonos más tiempo para resolver el problema y volver a el Santuario lo más pronto posible.

- No sabía que sufrieras de vértigo -murmuró el Iluminado, en hindi. Era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra desde que me fui de Virgo-. Pensaba que estabas acostumbrada a las alturas.

- Es muy diferente cuando se tiene toda una montaña sobre la cual apoyar los pies, Maestro -respondí con un hilo de voz, sintiendo un cruel retortijón en el estómago en parte por el mareo, en parte por la inquietud que me causaba hablar con él.

- Es una tontería que te sientas intimidada por algo como esto. Simplemente no hay nada que pueda representar un peligro real... -vaya, de nuevo ese tono de reproche que tanto le gustaba utilizar cuando se dirigía a mí. Mantuve la mirada fija en el asiento de enfrente procurando por todos los medios ignorar lo que Shaka estaba diciendo, porque ya yo no era su alumna y no tenía que obedecerle en todo-. Sin embargo, si debería de preocuparte lo que sucedió ayer en la Casa de Aries.

Como si me hubieran echado encima un baldazo de agua fría, salté de mi silla y me volví a verle. Su perfil mantenía su característico semblante sereno e imperturbable, como si no hubiera visto mi reacción.

- Aún tengo algunos problemas para controlar a Pintor -me defendí-, pero ya casi lo he solucio-

- No me refiero a eso -cortó de inmediato-. Me refiero al hecho de que aún te aferres a recuerdos inútiles, de un pasado que no puedes cambiar porque ya dejó de existir...

- ...pues el pasado simplemente desaparece y el futuro es sólo una ilusión en nuestra mente. Lo único real es el presente -continué, mecánicamente- Lo sé, Maestro.

Suspiró quedamente y para mi alegría concentró su atención en el rosario que llevaba entre sus manos. Era una hermosa pieza con cuentas naranjas como el atardecer, brillantes e inmaculadamente lisas, unidas por un largo cordel violeta. Desde que comencé a ser su discípula lo había visto, y una vez me comentó que ese rosario de ciento ocho cuentas tenía el poder de llevar el conteo de los espectros que eran derrotados por los Santos de Athena.

Curiosamente, ésta era una de las pocas cosas que sabía de las Guerras Santas, ya que nunca le gustó hablar sobre el tema, ni al Maestro Dohko tampoco.

- Padma -curiosamente, su voz sonó menos autoritaria de lo que hubiera esperado-, no somos los únicos que pueden manejar su Cosmo más allá de los ataques físicos. Hay enemigos que buscarán destruir tu alma y tu mente antes que tu cuerpo, y posiblemente ésta sea una de las formas más efectivas de derrotar a un oponente -hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras yo jugaba compulsivamente con unos de los extremos de la Duppata-. Me temo que eres una presa fácil en ese sentido.

- No lo soy, no caería con trucos tan--

- Tardaste todo un mes en controlar tu armadura debido a eso -me interrumpió una vez más-, y en Aries tuviste que usar más tiempo y energía de lo que hubiera esperado de ti para lograr salir del Samsara. En una batalla hubieras muerto.

Enterré las uñas en el asiento. ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que haber utilizado el Samsara contra mí¿Por qué tenía que hacerme eso¡Era mis recuerdos, mi vida!

- No tenía derecho a--

- Es una falla en tu entrenamiento que no había visto antes -continuó ignorándome por completo-. Quizás Shion forzó las cosas cuando hizo que compitieras por una armadura, y te fue otorgada demasiado pronto. Tres años no es suficiente tiempo para hacerlo de forma apropiada... nunca lo fue.

Casi debía admirar la capacidad de mi Maestro para hacerme sentir como la más insignificante criatura que caminaba sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Por eso estaba tan enojado el día en que gané mi armadura? A pesar de que gané la pelea, aun no me consideraba lo suficientemente buena…

Más rápido, más alto, más fuerte.

Siempre me esforcé ser la mejor entre sus discípulos, y cuando lo logré, intenté sin descanso llegar superar mis propias habilidades.

Pero...

- Ya sé que usted nunca quiso tener una discípula y que la única razón por la cual accedió a entrenarme fue porque Athena así lo quería. También sé que usted tuvo otros discípulos que obtuvieron una armadura, Ágora y Shiva -esperé por unos segundos, pero su silencio me hizo continuar-. Pero... yo… yo quisiera que en esta misión usted confiara en mí y las habilidades que usted me inculcó, como lo hizo con sus otros dos alumnos.

- Padma -me llamó con un tono lento y sereno. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con aquellos ojos azules, que parecían tener la capacidad de ver a través de mí y hurgar en mi alma, a los que había aprendido a respetar y temer-. Entre ellos y tú, sencillamente, no hay punto de comparación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Acaso los hombres no mienten y engañan de igual manera?

¿Es que ellos no provocan su propia desgracia con sus acciones?

Bien pudo Adán rechazar la manzana y Epimeteo seguir el consejo de su hermano Prometeo, y tener la prudencia de rechazar el regalo que los vengativos Dioses le habían enviado.

Sin embargo, es parte de la naturaleza humana buscar los caminos fáciles que los libren de responsabilidades y deberes. Para los hombres resultó mucho más cómodo descargar sobre sus mujeres todas sus frustraciones o considerarlas seres indefensos e incapaces de pesar, por lo cual debían ser permanentemente cuidadas por ellos.

Quizás Buda, a pesar de haber "despertado", aun no había escapado del todo de los prejuicios de la sociedad que lo rodeaba, que parecían ser tan antiguos como los propios Dioses.

Pero el tiempo pasó y la muerte del padre de Buda, el Rey Suddhodana, dejó a la reina Maha Pajapati viuda. Así, la reina se vio rodeada de placeres que ya no le proporcionaban felicidad y en medio de lujos que parecían carecer de todo valor al no poder llenar el inmenso vacío que había en su interior.

Y entonces, Maha recordó a Siddharta. El hermoso bebé de su hermana fallecida, a quien ella había criado y amado como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero el niño había crecido para convertirse en un gran Maestro a quien todos llamaban "Buda", el Iluminado, cuyas ideas sobre el sufrimiento se habían extendido a lo largo del reino.

Quizás él tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

Sin embargo, cuando preguntó a Buda si la aceptaba como discípula, él simplemente contestó "por favor, no lo preguntes", quizás pensando que una mujer, que además estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, no podría soportar la austera e inflexible vida de los monjes.

Pero Maha no se resignó, ni aceptó la esquiva respuesta de su sobrino. Cuando Buda se marchó de la ciudad, ella y otras quinientas mujeres nobles raparon sus cabezas, vistieron las túnicas amarillas de los discípulos del Iluminado y emprendieron un largo camino hasta Vesali, donde el Iluminado vivía, para demostrar su sincera convicción hacia las enseñanzas de Buda. Fue entonces cuando Ananda las vio, polvorientas, cansadas y con los pies sangrantes, esperando pacientemente a las afueras del Monasterio, la respuesta del Maestro Buda. Quedó tan impresionado con su determinación, que ofreció interceder por ellas.

Así, hoy en día se cuenta cómo Buda cambió de idea ante la férrea voluntad de Maha, quien era apoyada por las razones del discípulo predilecto, Ananda, en su pedido por la fundación de una orden de monjas budistas.

Buda consintió finalmente, dictando ocho reglas para las _Bhikkhunis_.

Con ello aceptaba que también las mujeres... podían alcanzar el Nirvana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Aapka kya naam hai?_¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Mera naam Padma Shakya hai_: Mi nombre es Padma Shakya.

_Athena Devi_: Diosa Athena.

_¡Kripaya, kripaya!_¡Por favor, por favor!

_Bhikkhunis: _Monjas budistas

Notas de la autora:

Lo sé, me demoro una eternidad escribiendo, pero la inspiración no llegaba y mi muso no colaboraba. Una vez más me he enfocado en los dibujos, mi graduación y otras cosas, y el fic quedó un poco relegado.

Creo que es conveniente explicar brevemente algo sobre la familia de Buda: Èl es el hijo del Rey Suddhodana y la Reina Maya, gobernantes de los Shakya. Poco después de nacer Siddarta (nombre real de Buda) Maya murió, por lo que su marido contrajo nupcias con la hermana menor de su fallecida esposa, Maha. Esto la convierte es tía y madrastra del Iluminado.

Mil perdones a todos aquellos a los que no he contestado sus comentarios, devido a la falta de tiempo y a varios problemas personales.

POR FAVOR, AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS ANONIMOS DEJEN SU MAIL. Es la unica forma de contestarles sin romper las reglas de 


End file.
